Life Lines
by Words.Of.Paradise
Summary: ALL OWNED BY ROWLING What if they all made different choices? Where would it leave the final epilogue? Well let's begin with Hermione's choice in Weasley brothers and finish with Fenir Greyback. Then add in a heart torn George, bored Charlie and an indifferent Draco. How much longer can these definitions define them? M for language, room for development.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The Weasleys, all except George, were sat around the kitchen table. At each end was Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, and perched on a kitchen counter, with her bushy hair spilling over his shoulder, were Hermione and Harry.

The room had an eerie sense of summer silence, a wan relief that held the room. Even Charlie was there, head in hands as he listened to the rhythmic sound of breathing. Percy appeared irregularly, immersing himself in work to avoid the grief and guilt he felt for his role in Fred's death.

It had been a long month. After the Last Battle, their lives had fallen back to earth with a welcome, albeit painful, bump. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been declared Minister for Magic and with his calm, organised mind at the helm, bit by tired bit the Wizarding World was pulling itself out of the murky depths it had so easily plummeted into.

The Weasleys (and needless to say Harry and Hermione) had retreated into their own world, a world in Ottery St. Catchpole. A world without gunpowder smells, without scavenged mushrooms. A world where Hogwarts was continents away, where nobody could reach them; and eventually nobody tried.

So many conversations were left unspoken. Mcgonagall had not even tried to rope them into the hasty rebuild programme. Nobody had questioned Bill when he stopped bringing Fleur to the family home with him. Nobody had mentioned education, the looming awards, and the badly written newspaper interviews. Nobody had mentioned funerals. Nobody had mentioned Ginny to Harry, nor Ron to Hermione. Nobody asked Lee and Verity to open up the shop again, but they did regardless.

No, time was hung in balance amongst the thoughts of the family. Hermione and Mrs Weasley quietly pulled the family out the mug for meals, funerals for those who had been lost. They were all one another's string that bound life for the moment. But life could not wait forever, and to Hermione it began again that quiet afternoon.

 _Hello! Thank you for clicking on this little story! I've worked hard on it and I hope you enjoy what is here - be that the whole thing or merely what I've written so far._

 _Before we begin a few things to get out of the way:_

 _Thank-you to my 'muse' (ironic quote marks of course), EdgeLord101. She has a theory, for those of you who care, that our lives are like a little beam of light and each decision we make switches our tracks onto a new wire if you have it. That's where the idea for this came from - what if all our beloved characters made different choices? What an ending we could have._

 _Leading me on to my Disclaimer, which applies to everything from here on in : **I do not own any of this, the characters, the settings, nothing. I make no profit, nor claim to own any of it. All the rights belong to J. and affiliated parties.**_

 _All my chapters are erratic lengths and may contain the odd error, if so I'd be grateful if they are pointed out. This does indeed have a plot, and I'll keep the pairings on the low down - see if you can guess what they are (it's not hard). Also, plenty of British slang ahead- I recommend Urban Dictionary._

 _I plan to write various new stories with different pairings and plots in the future so do what you will, add me to your author's list yada yada... Leave a review if you wish._

 _Any constructive criticism is looked at and as always... please don't maul my writing to complete shreds, if you really hate it, perhaps just cut it up with safety scissors._

 _Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – The Misery of Being George Weasley

The curses flew around the house like Cornish Piskies. Screaming and hissing they fell like shattered glass and pulled everybody up. Harry had his wand out, a wild look in his eyes. Bill had his arms around Fleur and Mrs Weasley a tear rolling down her face. Then there was the sound of actual glass breaking and a hysterical whimpering. Only Hermione moved, and grabbed Bill by the collar, dragging him up the stairs. She had to stretch a tad.

"'Mione, get off!"

Hermione flicked her wand as they marched up the stairs.

"No! No William Weasley, I shall not! We sit around Bill! Day after sodding day…"

They reached a landing and Bill was marched up the next set of stairs. Bill liked Hermione. Recently they had spent many a long hour in companionable silence, reading.

"…all lost in our heads, whilst George tears himself to pieces! And no one helps him!"

"'Mione he locks himself in. He doesn't want us right now. He wants Fred."

They paused outside George's bedroom door and she let go, staring up into Bill's mangled face.

"We all want Fred," she hissed, "And none of us can have him, can we? Your parents are in pieces. Your brothers are in pieces. You are the eldest, are you not? You have a responsibility to pull them together."

Hermione knelt down on the splintery floor.

"Besides it will help you take your mind off Fleur."

Bill knelt down beside her.

"What are you insinuating Granger?"

She peered in the key hole, twiddling her wand.

"Please. Even Ronald could tell you are miserable."

And with that the door swung open and she marched in.

George felt like he was spinning out of control.

 _Drama Queen,_ Fred laughed.

Fine, he felt as if his blood was boiling, his arm was searing where there was glass stuck out of his knuckle. He felt sick and drained and the light played in his eyes, flickering and pulsing.

He barely registered the angry hissing voices outside his door. He was stiff from crying, voice hoarse from screaming, and the violent pulsing had spread to his head.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Hermione Granger stood there, with a glare that could kill. Bill's mopish face appeared round the corner, bending through the door frame. The look immediately darkened when he saw the smashed window and George sat in a corner, pulled up like a ragged mess of cloth.

"Get out." George emitted a hiss worthy of Nagini.

"No. and nothing you can say shall persuade me otherwise." She turned to Bill. "See? A mess. An utter stinking mess. Now go downstairs, cook a meal and begin to sort it out!" She slammed the door in Bill's face and George heard a swathe of Egyptian curses as Bill loped back downstairs.

"Hermione. Get the hell out."

She lunged, grabbed his arm and turned on her heel before he could move.

They appeared in a Muggle suburb. George dropped to the floor, wandless and unable to apparate home.

"What do you want Granger?"

Sinking to the curb beside him, Hermione gestured forward at a small greyish terrace house, with an immaculate garden.

"That is my house. I placed in stasis, ready for my parents, but, well. I doubt they'll be needing it now." Her voice was soft. She had travelled to Australia as soon as possible, but on arrival she had found her parents with a whole new life. With a small Wilkins child named Hermione. Hermione Wilkins lived in a new life, with an Australian passport. In a life without Hermione Granger. And Hermione Granger believed perhaps it was fate. And fate wasn't to be tampered with. This Hermione deserved a perfect fate, without a screw up replica of herself, who'd already lived this life. And so Hermione Granger flew home without her parents.

"What's the bloody thing got to do with me?"

"I'm lending it to you."

George looked at her with empty eyes.

"What?"

"The house. I'm lending it to you." She began to explain, head on George's shoulder. "I don't think wizards, especially purebloods, blood traitor or not, understand how small their world is.

You hate our world right now. So leave it. Don't get me wrong though, not forever. Don't pull a Draco! Your mother would kill me. Just until you can't feel the pain anymore." Hermione laughed slightly, the sound had a disused rough quality to it.

Draco Malfoy had snapped his own wand in the foyer of the Ministry. His father had just been carted off to Azkaban to rot and his mother killed, after being hit by a rogue stunner fleeing Hogwarts. He'd announced he was done with wizards, marched off and not been heard from since.

"Get a muggle job George! Take advantage of the paid off mortgage! Learn to drive a car!"

"You're nuts. Bloody mental. And I want to go HOME!" He shrugged her off and stood up. People were staring at the tall, lean man in a bloody white top and a ginger shock of hair on end, showing off the gaping hole in the side of his head, glaring unstably down at the small, vaguely familiar woman with her head on her knee.

"Ok." She said it in a small voice. "Ok. But you're not the only one hurting George Weasley, and don't you forget it." Her words held an ominous disgust and she turned on her heel and apparated them home.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – What Harry Did Next

Two Months later.

"Are you sure Harry dear?"

"Absolutely Mrs Weasley."

It was a hot August day and the Weasleys were playing Quidditch. Arthur was in the shed, fumbling around with light sockets Harry had graciously purchased from a B&Q two months ago, when Bill had returned from upstairs without Hermione and announced Harry was taking them sightseeing after dinner.

Now Harry had packed his trunk and was preparing to leave for Andromeda Tonks' house, where he was moving in. He was determined to raise Teddy Lupin as his own. However, Mrs Weasley was fretting, she wanted him to go back to Hogwarts.

Much to everybody's great surprise, Ron had been the only one to announce (with his mouth full may I add) he was going back to Hogwarts. Seventh Year was optional, with those not returning being permitted to use OWL grades for the future instead of NEWTS. Even more shockingly, Hermione wasn't going back. She'd announced she would be helping Mrs Weasley in the house until further notice, before sticking her head back into her book and that was that.

"If you're sure Harry. We'll miss you." She pulled him into a bone crunching hug, which he returned without second thought.

Finally, he unwrapped himself and walked towards the kitchen door. He waved at the sobbing Mrs Weasley, Fabian Prewett's watch in his hand, before exiting into the field, or back garden, whichever floats your goat.

"I'm going!" Harry yelled at the people zipping about in the air.

"BYE HARRRRRYYY!" came shouts, distorted by speed. They'd had a meal for him last night, and he was happy to slip away quietly.

Quietly until he turned the corner of the path leading away from the burrow and a pale hand shot out and grabbed him.

Ginny pulled him into her and looked evenly at him.

"Please don't do this Harry."

He pulled back, grasping his trunk.

"What do you mean?"

"Leave without telling me."

Harry sighed, and uncomfortably shifted his weight.

Ginny stepped back.

"I see."

"I said nothing!"

"Precisely."

Harry let out a stream of confused noises. But Ginny Weasley wasn't one to leave it on a mysterious note. She turned to walk back the way he'd came but spun at the last moment and slapped him square across the face. Harry reeled, choking on a flabbergasted laugh.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You said you loved me Harry Potter. You said that once this was over, once we were done with Voldermort, you'd still be there. Just as I was for you. And you lied." She rounded off with a malovent hiss in her words and her steely eyes dared him to speak.

Harry Potter felt ashamed. The worst part was she was right. All those nights, watching her feet on the map, all those moments he had come to treasure were gone. That was that. No heartbreak, they were simply the past. And Harry Potter wanted a future, where he made up for what he had taken from Teddy. Where the amount of people who got hurt by loving him was nil. And right now, Ginny loved him and that was hurting her. Harry Potter wasn't scared by Voldermort, but he sure was scared of breaking his friend's heart.

"I didn't lie. I told the truth. But I'm afraid the truth is no longer, well, erm, true." He scratched the nape of his neck uneasily.

"I loved you Ginny. But I don't love you now. And I'm sorry for hurting you. And I'm sorry for avoiding you. I really am." He gave a small, rueful smile and apparated, leaving a heartbroken teenager in his wake.

Upstairs, George surveyed the breezy room. It made his insides pinch and he swallowed. Glancing at the address on the piece of paper made soft by his hands, he clutched the brown envelope tight. It had house keys, a Gringott's Muggle Debit Card, paperwork and most importantly a thick parchment pamphlet made by Hermione to help him figure things out. He swallowed again and placed the note for his mum on Fred's bed. And George was gone, leaving swirling air dancing with sunlight, like the laughter that once danced through this room behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – Dragons Live Amongst Us

Bill Weasley sat with his dragon hide boots on the Grangers' kitchen table, his arms behind his head and watched George flick the spring mechanism on a toaster.

"So, Fleur is making me go."

"Serves you right-ouch!" The spring pinged up a flicked him. George narrowed his eyes at it.

Bill hung his head back and let out a guttural moan, wiping his hands down his face.

"But I don't want to go back to Hogwarts!"

George tuned back into whatever Bill was moaning about. Carefully carrying on fighting the toaster, he paid more attention, making seemingly non-committal sounds.

"I mean, I don't really need to go with her to drop Gabrielle off. Especially not outside the gates. I get that Ron is going in through the gates, but that's because he seems to have developed a fear of long journeys, weird sod. All Gabrielle is doing is moving schools."

"Mmm."

"I understand that being part Veela isn't easy! I'm married to one! I understand the kid has the brain of a 16 year old! Surely, she can drop herself at Hogwarts!"

"I thought she was 11?"

"Yeah, but they're a weird family aren't they? Stupid Veela aging genes. Stupid Veela full stop. I wish one of you lot were coming with me."

"I'll come."

Bill sat up. George was seemingly nonchalant.

"Really? Are you sure that's the best idea…especially considering?"

"Mmm. Granger was rambling on about closure. Maybe it'll shut her up."

Bill relaxed. If 'Mione said it was ok, it was ok in his eyes.

"Alright. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5ish. We're apparating in jumps."

"Kay."

"You know George, it wouldn't kill you to be nicer to 'Mione you know. She has given you a house, and covered for this whole 'Ilvermony Rehab Programme' nonsense at home."

George turned round, menacingly holding a butter knife with one narrowed eye.

"'Mione?"

"Yes, 'Mione."

"As in the lovely Miss Granger?"

"Yes George, what are you getting at?"

"The beautiful, witty, clever bookworm 'Mione?"

Bill had sat up now with an odd look on his face.

"Yes. That's her."

"Love 'Mione."

Ah ha. That did it. George noticed the fleeting yellow flicker in Bill's eyes.

"Do you now?" Bill sounded as if he had swallowed a brick.

"Nah. Too bossy." George relaxed back, satisfied with what he had figured out.

"Hmph." Bill made an annoyed snorting noise, as he checked his watch. "Better go, or Phlegm will be on my back abut never being home."

"You know you really shouldn't call your own wife Phlegm." The boys both spun, and sure enough leaning in the door frame with a tight smile was Hermione herself. Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall't appear.

"If she continues to overcook my steak every time she gets annoyed at me, I'll call her what I want." Bill smirked.

"Cook your own steak." She turned her back and sighed at George.

"George, if you stick a metal knife in an electrical toaster you'll get electrocuted."

Bill watched as she gently showed George what to do before hitting him on the head with a wooden spoon and laughing. George gave a wry smile, the only kind he could muster.

"Ta ra Bill." George shot at Bill. Hermione looked up, clearly surprised Bill was still there. An embarrassed flush rose up his cheeks and he left the house before George could cause any more trouble.

Oliver Wood spent the day in a fit of agitation, pacing up and down his floor. Every so often his leg would shoot sharp pain up his left side, but he ignored it and carried on. His trunk was ready at the door and he was anxiously waiting for an owl. He couldn't leave it much longer before he had to leave.

Harry had spent the day watching Teddy change his hair. Each time he saw a muggle with a vaguely interesting hair style, he would wrinkle up his nose and copy them. Each and every time he did this, Harry would hurry round the front of the buggy and fiddle with blankets until Teddy was done, and hope nobody had noticed.

Ginny sat on her trunk, lips rolled up in a tight scowl as she angrily leafed through her QUALITY QUIDDITCH magazine. Ron was taking ages packing his trunk, and she was ready to leave hours ago.

Finally, she stood up and marched up the stairs, her bad mood drifting with her like a cloud. She was about to burst into Ronald's room when the smell of cigarette smoke wafted through the air. She followed, footsteps silent and instead busted herself through the door to Charlie and Bill's room.

Charlie scrabbled to climb back into the room, stub out his burning cigarette and spray some muggle deodorant (courtesy of Harry's shopping trip) all at once. What ensued was what a muggle may have described as an 'aerosol flame thrower', as the cigarette and deodorant clashed. Charlie looked like a cigarette himself by the time Ginny had put it out, with his blackened face and tufts of dirty red hair.

"Blimey Ginny! Give a man a heart attack, I thought you were Mum!"

"What were you doing?!" Ginny laughed, her sides cramping up.

"What does it bleeding look like? Keeping Death Eaters from stealing fully grown, hormonal dragon mothers for over 2 years isn't easy! It's very stressful!"

"About as easy as obtaining, then secretly smoking Muggle cigarettes and as stressful as hiding it from mum, Charlie?"

"That's enough!" He scooped Ginny up and legged it down the stairs, her screaming all the time.

"What is that racket?!" Red heads popped out of doors on every level, and they all scurried to windows quick enough to see Charlie throw his little sister into the pond, travelling cloak and all.

"Charlie Weasley! It isn't easy to wash a travelling cloak!"

Ginny laughed harder as the smoky smelling, slightly wet man in front of her paled visibly as his mother came out the back door.

"And what is that awful smell?!"

Outside it was a warm September day, the clouds hanging heavy in the sky and a muggy mist lurking like the sweat of the sky. The Burrow sat jauntily on the horizon as they got into the smooth blue cars and drove away.

The drive to the apparition point was not comfy. Ron was squished up against a window in a ministry car. The obnoxious Auror sent by Shacklebolt reclined happily in the spacious front seat, just as a mugged off Charlie poked Ron in the ribs.

"If you want mum to kill you, keep that up Charlie! I'll only be too happy to arrange the funeral!"

Ron grew more and more agitated as the journey wore on and was relieved to tumble out of the car near some woods as they pulled to a smooth stop.

"I did not leave everything be'ind in France for you to screw my life over Willeeam Weasley!"

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Arthur all winced. Not Charlie though, Hermione noted. Which meant that Bill and Fleur had been arguing like this long enough for Charlie to be informed in Romania. To Hermione's surprise George stood with a scowling Gabrielle just behind the happy couple.

"Oh really?! What else did you leave behind in France? Another husband perhaps?"

"'Eet is not my fault you foolish Breeteesh men all wan' to stop and stare at me!"

Fleur stood regally, her silver hair whipping in the wind as she pointed her chin up at Bill, who was towering over her rather menacingly.

"No, but it might be your fault if you bother to encourage them!"

Suddenly, Fleur became embarrassingly aware they had an audience.

"Well, erm hello Bill, Fleur. Good to see you George." Mr Weasley gave an awkward wave.

"Let'z get on with eet zen" mocked Charlie.

Mr Weasley turned, a tired look on his face.

"Charles. Ron was right, your mother WILL kill you." With that he took Ginny by the arm and apparated away to a field just outside Blackpool. Fleur took Gabrielle, Ron vanished and then Hermione and George (much to Bill's chagrin).

"Got busted breathing smoke little brother? You are aware you aren't a dragon?"

Charlie gave a scowl.

"I'd say something horrible, but that's Fleur's job."

Charlie apparated, leaving Bill smarting from the low blow that had been dealt.

After a tedious stop in Blackpool, where Mr Weasley had quizzed George in depth about America, the group appeared just outside the apparition wards of Hogwarts, where Mcgonagall stood, wringing her hands.

"There you all are! Oh you must come in Arthur!"

Everybody exchanged confused looks.

"Peeves has been dropping peculiar muggle glass bulbs as bombs all day, and none of the staff have a clue what to do with them, there's glass and wire everywhere!"

Mr Weasley brightened and hurried forward, indicating for the rest to follow. Professor Mcgonagall felt extraordinarily guilty about blaming it on Peeves, but Mr Weasley was the only person who could tell her what the odd things were. The new Muggle Studies tutor had not yet arrived for the new term, and she would not have a first year step in the strange glass, the staff were too nervous to touch. Or magic, in case it exploded or such like.

"Shouldn't take us long! Now Minerva, tell me do these bulbs had little metal bases?"

They walked into Hogwarts, where everybody either waited in the foyer or had a look around the Empty Great Hall, marvelling at the reconstruction. Nobody wanted to venture much further.

George had ulterior motives. The minute Bill had mentioned a chance of George being allowed near Hogwarts he had begun scheming. He hadn't completely pulled a Draco, and of course whispers of the Wizarding World still infiltrated his muggle home. And one rumour had made George first violently ill and secondly dizzyingly hopeful. And now Mcgonagall had invited him straight into Hogwarts! This was going to be easy.

He had been wary of Hermione watching him, her face when she saw he was with Bill had said it all. But if George had to guess, dear 'Mione thought it was ok with Bill. And with the best OWL scores Hogwarts had ever seen, she practically worshipped the ground Bill walked on. Maybe. She did have a mysterious way of thinking.

And now, George slipped away from the small cluster of people wrapped up in their thoughts and hurtled down the empty corridors, an excited grin stirring on his face. He slid to a stop outside a room where laughter was coming from and, holding his breath, opened the door.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – Two Halves Can't Always Make A Whole Again

 _Mcgonagall strode down the corridor, one hand on her hat, with her green robes flying out behind her. The castle rebuild had been finished for a mere week, and already Peeves was wreaking havoc._

 _She swept past a window where Lavender Brown sat, high up. Lavender floated down, her headscarf floating in the non-existent breeze._

 _"_ _Hello Professor."_

 _"_ _Hello Miss Brown."_

 _It hurt Minerva more than anything else when she saw the new ghosts roaming the corridor. She had only been back three weeks and everyday it felt, she met someone new. Fortunately, most had passed on, but in Lavender's own words, she wanted to become the best ghost Hogwarts had ever had._

 _"_ _You don't know where Peeves is do you, Miss Brown? He has strung up Mrs Norris the 2_ _nd_ _in the staff room and I need a word."_

 _"_ _No, Professor. But I did hear a wild laughter from the Arithmancy Rooms."_

 _"_ _Thank you Miss Brown." Mcgonagall swept on wards and did not hear Lavender call out:_

 _"_ _But Professor, I don't think its Peeves…"_

 _Professor Mcgonagall came to a stop outside an Arithmancy room where indeed a raucous laughter came from._

 _"_ _PEEVES!" And she stopped dead in her stride._

 _In front of her was James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus and Tonks Lupin, none of them looking a day out of Hogwarts. The boys were sat in the centre of the room and Lily and Tonks sat curled up on a desk, quietly talking. Sirius glided forward._

 _"_ _Hello Minerva!"_

 _"_ _What on earth?"_

 _She felt rather faint. Lupin spoke up._

 _"_ _We decided to tread the earth again Minerva. Just for a while, until Teddy…" He trailed off, and a new voice spoke up. Somebody she hadn't seen. Fred Weasley appeared, looking rather pale without his red hair._

 _"_ _What Moony means, is we don't know what happens next. And we'd rather we make sure everything is ok here before moving on."_

 _"_ _Right, Mr Weasley. Well, I'm, erm…" She gestured at the door. She tried not to cry._

 _"_ _I'll tell Peeves to leave the cat alone, if you don't let George hear I'm here." Fred looked solemn._

 _Mcgonagall smiled slightly._

 _"_ _Of course." And she left the room closing the door behind her._

Fred had seen the otter Patronus skip through the corridor he was lurking in with Sirius and followed it until it reached the recipient. Mcgonagall looked concerned when it splashed to a stop and spoke in Hermione's forceful tone.

"George is apparating with us. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. Don't let him see Fred. I know he read a rumour in the prophet, but hopefully it stays that way."

Fred flickered, his form feeling suddenly weak. If he had blood it would be boiling. If he had a pancreas or stomach, bitter bile would have risen in his throat. Somehow George knew. Rumour or not, this would not end well.

When he told the other Marauders he wanted to use muggle light bulbs to scare the staff, they said nothing, not even Lily. They'd accepted him as one of their own and knew from the look on his face that this was no joke.

Fred had not banked on George getting into the castle as quickly as he had. He had banked on George not recognising the light bulbs, and not attempting to leave the foyer for all the broken glass.

He was wrong and the second the door opened he knew who it was. Tonks was away as quick as candle flame going out, but something awful in Fred made him stay.

"Fred." His brother looked happy, and then Fred noticed the scarred knuckles, pale face and dark, hollow eyes.

"I'm sorry George."

"So am I."

"I mean I'm sorry for dying and-"

"And what? Not telling me you were here? Come on mate you must have known I'd come see you." George joked half-heartedly

"I'd rather hoped the glass would keep you away." The minute the words left Fred's mouth he felt awful. But he had to do this. George was obsessive. George was alone, Fred was his twin he knew what George was like!

How he was the determined twin, the clever one. How he was the other half to Fred, and Fred knew what it was like to lose his other half just as well as George. Except, Fred felt only a cold, numbing loss. A bitter anger at being the dead one. He was gone, he had a new world almost. George had a life and Fred wasn't letting George become hooked on hanging out with a ghost. Because that's all Fred was now. A footprint of where life had lived.

He knew all this because it was how he'd react to losing George. Fred didn't feel as if he had lost George, he'd only lost himself for the time being. Fred had a wider knowledge of death than a human did. He'd see George again soon enough, but for now George needed to have a life. A real life. And without Fred.

Let me make it clear, Fred didn't want this. He wanted his brother, his family, a world without war. But you can't have everything, even if that everything is the other part of you.

"The glass…was you?"

Fred nodded once, perching in the general area of a desk.

"To keep me away?"

Another nod.

"But…we're twins. We do everything together. You being dead won't stop that."

Fred gave a small smile.

"Georgie, I'm afraid we won't being doing death together. As I said I'm sorry-"

"FOR WHAT?! LEAVING ME?"

"That and this…I love you George. I'll see you soon, I promise."

And was gone. George screamed, his magic lashing out, desks went flying. Doors slammed and windows smashed. This was worse than Fred dying.

Hermione and Bill heard the screaming and at once knew what it was. As the others looked confused, Hermione and Bill both ran as fast as they could in the direction of the noise. They found Fred hovering outside a room.

"Hi."

Bill's freckles stood out stark on his face.

"Hello Fred." Smiled Hermione.

"Erm… don't let the others know I'm here. I plan to avoid Ginny and Ron all year, somehow. And look after George, Bill. Please."

Bill nodded mutely.

"May I?" Hermione stepped forward to open the door. Fred slid aside. "We'll see you soon Fred."

Fred smiled at Hermione. She understood. And Fred Weasley vanished.

Ginny, Ron and Gabrielle didn't even have time to say goodbye to their family. They were all huddled in the foyer as Mr Weasley had a grave conversation with Minerva. No one could hear what they were saying.

Suddenly, Bill and Hermione were walking down the corridor, holding a stunned George between them. Fleur's nostrils flared and Ron gave a twisted smile. Charlie (claiming the theory was his not George's, George, after all, was in 'America') had confided in him what his theory about Bill and Hermione was and Ron felt an odd hollow feeling in his stomach, like a panic you had when something was lost and irretrievable. Ron brushed it aside.

"We, erm, found him passed out by that wall." Lied Hermione.

Taking one look at George, Mr Weasley nodded at Mcgonagall. She waved her wand sharply and the said,

"Go, go, go."

The wards temporarily dropped and Mr Weasley, George, Hermione and Bill cracked out of existence. Snarling slightly, Fleur went after her husband and Charlie followed suite.

Ron was first to speak:

"Well then Professor. When does the feast start?"


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – The Consequences of Being Draco

Blaise, Pansy and Theodore Nott were all sat in a dingy pub in the very backend of Knockturn Alley. They'd not even tried to enter The Leaky Cauldron, and it had taken them a solid week to escape the clutches of their respective parents to meet one another. Except Blaise. His mother was in Italy with her 6th husband. Blaise hadn't been invited on the honeymoon.

Astoria Greengrass glided in, attracting far too much attention for Theo's liking. Pansy attempted to hide behind her Firewhisky tumbler, to no avail.

She sat down on a bar stool, and, once armed with a Giggle Water, turned to face her friends.

"So?"

"Nothing." Blaise groaned, trying to refrain from bashing his ahead against the bar.

Astoria sniffed.

"Selfish git."

"Here here" motioned Pansy and Theo.

"He KNOWS we won't be able to contact him. How are we meant to cover his back? Sort out his finances? What on earth are we meant to do with the Manor?"

The Manor had been burnt to a shell, reportedly by a short Irish man with a talent for explosions and a taller man, with a long neck.

"I say we spread a rumour he's dead."

They all turned to Theo.

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"Think about it. He's not coming back, especially with no wand. So he leaves us with his mess to clear up. In his absence," spat out Theo, "we can declare him dead. That'll close all his accounts, sort out the manor issue and leave Draco with options to come back and start again, without his tainted family."

"I don't know if this is our decision to make Theo." Murmured Pansy.

"Who would his inheritance go to?" Enquired Astoria, her mind clearly on the money.

Theo smirked a wide languid smile. He swallowed his Firewhisky slowly, for dramatic effect, before replying.

"Teddy Lupin."

Blaise snorted and attracted more attention to the shady group of ex-next generation Death Eaters.

"I vote in. If Draco chooses to bugger off like this, he should think about it more."

"Well, during the war he did say in the event of him disappearing we were in charge..." added Pansy.

"How convenient." Everybody glared at Astoria.

"Fine" sighed Astoria, envisaging Teddy Lupin with all the money she had once hoped to gain through marriage.

As they were all leaving, one by one as not to attract attention, Pansy looked thoughtfully at Theo.

"You do know that Teddy Lupins' guardian is Harry Potter?"

Once again Theo smirked.

"Yep."

Oliver Wood stood at the doors of Hogwarts, a tired smile on his face. The owl he had been waiting for had come, and he was ready to take up his new position as Quidditch Coach. After all, what Quidditch Team would want a player with only one working leg?

Andromeda Tonks looked at the Gringotts letter in her hand. Over 1 million galleons was being transferred into her grandsons account right now. She wouldn't have to worry about feeding Harry, rebuilding the house that had been so battered by the war. She wouldn't have to worry full stop. Finally.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 - Hermione and The Wolf

Bill sat next to George's bed. Hermione was downstairs clanging about in the kitchen.

George was sat bolt upright, staring at the walls, ignoring Bill. The house was devoid of voices.

After leaving Hogwarts, Bill and Hermione had quickly announced they were taking George back to 'America', where there were specialists who could help. Mr and Mrs Weasley agreed with overwhelming concern and gratitude, which made Bill feel as if he was going to be sick. They'd given George calming draughts, Sleepless Dream Potions and even, at one point, stunned him, when he'd smashed a mirror into tiny pieces. Since then he'd ignored both of them.

Bills sighed deeply, and wandered off downstairs, locking the bedroom door behind him. George had suddenly become a liability to danger instead of trouble.

Hermione was sat at the dining table, grey light straggling in the through the beige curtains of the clean and vaguely sterile living room.

"It didn't always look like this." Hermione gestured at her old home.

"I didn't always look like this either." joked Bill, gesturing at his face.

Hermione's face froze. She pulled up her sleeve, to reveal a nasty scar, sticky and red. It said Mud blood in horrible jagged letters. She looked Bill in the eye.

Hermione looked at Bill, immediately regretting her lapse in judgement. It had been impulsive and rash. He didn't want to see that. In a few quick seconds, Hermione looked at the 28 year old and took it in. The way he peered down at her from behind his sandy fringe.

uGh, what was she thinking? She was Hermione Granger, whatever that stood for these days. Her brain was not that of soup, she had coherent thought and intellect, she was above having an infantile crush on her best friend's brother for crying out loud. He cut into her pattern of thought, as usual.

"Nor did I."

Bill gently took her arm. She was cold and non-moving like a statue, scared like a hare in headlights.

"Oh 'Mione. "

When she spoke her voice was empty and hollow.

"He doesn't realise. We're all hurting. We all lost something. I lost my entire family Bill. He still has you all."

Bill carefully guided her and they sat on the table.

"I'm so angry. Every time I see myself, I burn. It feels like someone shot me and I'm bleeding out, but everybody just walks past me." She was yelling now.

"It's awful! I'm so bloody selfish! But don't I have a right to be?! I gave up everything going for the rest of a world, two thirds of whom have no idea who I am, and the Wizard World?! I'll never be their equal. I'm a Mudblood, I'm a woman! I'm Harry's sidekick, I'm Ron's girlfriend! Somebody else has created an identity for me and carved it into my arm."

She burst into sickening sobs.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

A pale face appeared. The lanky form walked out the shadows and held up Bill's wand.

"Pay attention Bill."

Bill and Hermione looked at George, one with anger, the other with a weary look.

"S'okay George. It's not you..."

"...It's me?" George smiled wanly.

"I'm going to Battle the Toaster." He padded off leaving Hermione sat stiffly next to Bill, face stiff with dried tears and snot.

He leaned into her and sniffed her hair subtly.

"Welcome to the club Granger."

They were all sat eating burnt and soggy toast (How he managed both, Bill would never know), when Hermione announced they were going on holiday.

"And Charlie. We'll take Charlie to prevent Molly killing him."

After she'd choked down her toast and scampered off to read a book, George was washing up with Bill.

"So, when are you divorcing Fleur?"

Bill glared at him.

"Well, Bill under the Werewolf Safety for the Wider Public Act, 1923, it states co-habiting and sleeping with anybody else other than your mate is actually a punishable event. See the Georgians were very close to improving werewolf rights, but World War 1 put that on hold and the following law that was meant to come after this one taking advantage of a the legal loophole the previous one had created never happened."

"Fleur is my mate. And how do you know that?"

"Hermione, she spouts off anti Werewolf laws whilst working in her new legislation. And Fleur isn't your mate. Hermione is."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" hissed Bill violently flicking bubbles at his brother.

"HA HA! You don't deny it!"

Bill was a peculiar shade of magenta.

"I refuse to make Mione marry me for legal purposes."

"Well at least stop making Fleur miserable. All that'll happen is you get her pregnant or kill her. Veela aren't compatible with Creatures of the Moon. However adamant Fleur is your 'condition' isn't a problem. Cos it is a problem. More of a problem than me talking to myself." Whilst in his static state George appeared to have lost the sense of sensitivity and was now pouring out all his thoughts with no filter.

Bill snarled.

"Erm, second thoughts I'm the issue. Big Issue."

Bill snarled again, his voice like gravel.

"You jumped up little..."

"Bill calm down. Come on, I was joking. Or trying to." George appeared to be half speaking to somebody else.

Bill yelled, his eyes a glowing yellow now.

He pulled his arm back and George ducked. Soon enough a full on 'wolf chases George around the living room was occurring'.

George only began panicking when Bill grabbed his leg. He was dragged over the smashed coffee table with alarming pace.

This wasn't Bill.

George screamed at the top of his lungs and finally, Hermione appeared at the door. Her face paled with horror. She put a finger to her lips and shot several well aimed stunners at Bill. Not one worked. He turned around, head near haunches, crouched like, well an animal. Dropping George like a rag doll. He crept toward Hermione who was slowly moving into the room. Suddenly everything going happened. Bill flew forward and Hermione vaulted the work surface with alarming accuracy. Before Bill could follow, she had pulled out a small gun like item and shot once at Bill's jugular, once again with amazing accuracy. He collapsed to the floor and George screamed then threw up. Hermione Granger had just murdered his brother.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 – Short and Sharp

Hermione rushed over to George, but he just scrabbled backward, fumbling for his wand.

"George?"

"He's DEAD!"

"NO he isn't. It's a tranquiliser, normally used for bears."

"What? But that little plastic thing, it looked like one of those gunners in the film Harry showed us."

"Oh George, I'm so sorry. I forget you have no idea what half of this is."

George shrugged, clearly embarrassed.

"Whatever. Shall we...?"

He waved at Bill.

As they were lugging him up the stairs, Hermione spoke again.

"You two really are a handful."

"Clearly, why else would you have a tranquiliser gun in the cutlery draw?"

George had regained his dignity (ish) and was now clearly thinking. His voice was like ice.

They dropped Bill unceremoniously onto his bed. He spent so much time there he practically had his own room. Hermione wiped her brow.

"George, look, I spoke to Fleur. She said his wolf has been getting good worse. She's had to knock him out with a frying pan once or twice. I thought a tranquiliser would hurt less."

They were walking downstairs now to tidy up. As Hermione waved her wand and mended various items, George mopped blood up the muggle way, being too lazy to go and find his wand.

"I was looking into it whilst you were 'washing up'. He only got mauled, I don't get why it's getting worse, especially at this speed. He has a mate, his wolf should be at peace. Ugh I wish Remus were alive."

They flopped onto the sofa.

"Unless Fleur isn't his mate." Muttered George.

"What?" Hermione wasn't really listening.

"Listen, Hermione, I need to tell you something..."

"Yeah George, share." Bill fell onto the sofa, having snuck into the room from behind.

"Bill! You shouldn't be up!"

"Whatever, Ms. Trigger-Happy."

"Ah."

Hermione flushed, and George sunk into the sofa away from his brother's gaze. Bill knew he had been about to tell.

"Listen Bill,"

"Don't worry about it. Better than a frying pan."

His face was clear of all emotion.

"I'm sorry George." Bill spoke to George but his eyes were on Hermione. Although Hermione had healed the cuts from the glass (again), George still had a magnificent black eye.

George waved his hand. It was his own fault.

"Right what are we watching on the box?" Bill had wedged himself on the end, next to Hermione and away from George.

"Erm... Jason Bourne? I think my dad had the boxset, it must be here somewhere."

"Sure."

Soon enough Hermione was asleep.

"She hates me." Whispered Bill.

"Don't be an idiot."

"She shot me George!"

"To protect ME."

Bill's face fell.

"You can't tell her."

"If you don't sort yourself out soon, I might just. Now shh."

Two hours later George woke up.

He peered down the end of the sofa.

Bill and Hermione were curled up together and fast asleep.

CHAPTER 7A – Pride and Prejudice

Ginny was padding up and down her dormitory in Hogwarts. Coming back was weird. Seeing ghosts, patches of discoloured brick where it had been rebuilt for the new term in a hurry, being able to play Quidditch again!

And the new professors apprentices. Many of the older staff had taken younger people under their wings and were training them. Seeing people her age teaching her… well that was just odd. Neville had begun working as a first year Herbology Teacher in fact, and a home schooled wizard named Rolf Scamander was working with Hagrid. Oliver Wood had taken over from Madam Hooch. Everybody was moving on around her and Ginny was stuck in school with her idiotic elder brother as her main source of company. And she doubted Ron would listen to her heartbreak over Harry. She needed to graduate. And fast.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8- Holiday

Hermione, Bill and George (although George was stood at the end of the path, out of sight of his mother who still thought he was in therapy at Ilvermony) sat quietly in the Burrow Kitchen at one end of the table. Percy was sat at the other. The atmosphere was icy.

"Erm… I expect Charlie will be down imminently."

"Yes."

"How are you both?"

"Good, thank-you."

"Er… are you both…?" Percy gestured at them and it took a moment for the question to sink in. Hermione flushed and began murmuring to herself.

"No Percy. I'm married.",cut in Bill.

"But you wouldn't know that, seeing as you missed the wedding." Charlie's voice echoed down the stairs. The older brothers of the family had sided with George and his twisted logic that if Percy had been around more, Fred wouldn't have got distracted whilst duelling and would in turn, still be alive. A moment later Charlie appeared in the flesh and another second later a travelling rucksack made an appearance, falling heavily down the stairs.

"Charlie, we have magic for that kind of thing."

Charlie grinned at Hermione.

"And?"

Bill growled internally at his flirtatious brother.

"Right, we'll be going. Percy." He nodded at Percy and then strode out, the other two following.

The four of them walked for a while, heading toward the same hill that they had used for the Quidditch World Cup, a long five years ago.

George and Hermione walked in front, laughing darkly at something. It was about the only kind of laugh George produced, along with his dry smiles.

Charlie and Bill scuffed along behind.

"Are you sure she isn't a bit well…young for you Bill?"

"You think I haven't thought of that?" Bill's voice was full of melancholy. "I'm ten years older than her, I'm married and I have a temper that can literally kill. I'm surprised she will even talk to me after what I did to George, let alone take me with her on holiday."

"Eh, love is love William." Charlie waved his hand flippantly. "I'm just hoping I meet some hot muggles." And with that he lit up a cigarette and bounded ahead to offer George one, leaving Bill with his thoughts.

Hermione whipped round when somebody tapped her on the shoulder, her reflexes on fire. It was just Charlie, offering them cigarettes.

George motioned to take one, but she plucked it out of his hand.

"No addictive substances for you Mr." George looked sullen.

"Me on the other hand…" Hermione slipped a lighter out of her pocket and lit up easily. She'd not intended to start smoking it went against all her principles, but… there were only so many awkward meals with Ron and heavy silences with Harry she could tolerate.

Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Why Miss Granger! OI BILL! HERMIONE SMOKES!"

Bill loped forward, laughing at them all, George and Charlie staring at Hermione with bemusement, her face dressed in a shy smile . He knocked the fag out of her mouth.

"You are not dying of lung cancer. Merlin knows I've already lost too many people I love."

The atmosphere was suddenly electric, George and Charlie smirking like the Cheshire cat and Bill and Hermione both staring at one another awkwardly.

"I mean of course, we all love you, and well, no one wants you dying, and well, duh, I'm married, kind off, not that it's relevant, or you care for that matter…" Bill rambled on.

"I understand Bill." Her voice was quiet. They reached the top of the hill and on a count of three from Charlie, felt the familiar tug behind their navels and were whisked away.

The holiday had been going swimmingly. Once arrived. They had checked into a hotel together and were enjoying the quaint little seaside town. However, today was the day they were looking forward to most. Hermione had announced at dinner she had a treat for them all and today was the day.

They walked, laughing and chatting loudly down the Highstreet, Hermione and Bill reading off a local map, heads close together. Last night (possibly under the influence of Muggle alcohol) Bill had confided in them upon leaving Shell Cottage to come on holiday he had given Fleur divorce papers and then legged it. They were all giggling so hysterically by this point at the thought of Bill running away from his wife that not even Hermione had time to feel sorry for Fleur.

Charlie was happily waving at locals, his strong build drawing plenty of attention from scantily clad teenage girls, who all whispered hysterically. They all ignored George, who, as usual, had a face of non-moving emotion. The sunglasses he had purchased didn't help with the whole *I have potential to kill you* vibe. They passed a pub, where a tall man with blond hair and even more intimidating sunglasses sat alone. Charlie nudged George.

"You should hook up with him. He looks moodier than you."

Unfortunately, Charlie couldn't see the magnificent eye roll George gave. As they passed the man, George felt as if he recognised him, but the minute he turned his back, he lost his thread of thought and took his sunglasses off to scratch his nose instead.

Eventually, they reached a house with a brown door and hundreds of daffodils growing in pots all around the front garden. Hermione simply stepped over the wall, but the others tried to open the gate, to no avail. There was no lock!

"It's left handed." A bemused voice told them. At the door, speaking to Hermione was a woman of about 20. She had freckles all over her face, and half her head was shaved short. She had a climbing smile creeping up her face.

"This is Etty. She has agreed to give you a proper tour of a muggle house and city." Hermione announced as the boys climbed the short brick wall.

As they were led into the warm little house, out of the beating sun, Bill politely spoke to Etty.

"How do you know 'Mione then?"

"We went to junior school together, before she went to Hogwarts."

"You know about Hogwarts?"

Etty was unlocking a backdoor, as behind them Hermione pointed out several muggle things to the fascinated George.

"Yeah, how else could she explain bringing three men to my house who had no idea what a toaster was?" she laughed and led them into the back garden, where four other girls sat on several picnic blankets. Two were snorting hysterically, and the other two were shaking their heads in apparent despair.

"Hem Hem." Coughed Hermione, just like Umbridge. George laughed.

The four girls looked up and one leapt up and hugged Hermione. She had an oversized denim jacket, and dark wavy hair to envy Hermiones. Her wide smile met her wide inquisitive eyes.

"Hello!"

"Hi!" Noticing Bill and George standing awkwardly (not Charlie he was smiling widely at Etty who was giving him a look of disdain), Etty spoke.

"Right, George, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, meet Al, Beth, Hera and Sophia. Erm, I've enlisted their help to inform you everything about our peculiar world." She pointed them at in turn one at a time. There was an awkward moment, until Charlie threw himself down, and pulled George with him.

"So what is a condom?" he asked with a knowing grin.

Soon enough they were all sat around, as Etty, Hera and Hermione all caught up in the kitchen, making what sounded promisingly like food.

Charlie was talking to Beth, a blond girl with dancing green eyes. Between them they were swearing more than Keith Lemon.

Bill sat with Al, and they talked quietly about sailing, something Bill wanted desperately to try out. She was a petite girl, with long hair that framed her face like a picture.

However, observed Hermione from the kitchen window, George and Sophia were the most interesting. He sat entranced, as the lanky girl with a classic 80's haircut made weird motions with her arms.

"So you have to catch them all right? And you can get all the cards…"

"What like chocolate frog cards?"

"Que?"

In the kitchen, Etty waved her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Have you ever taken Charlie to Pride? Or the wizarding equivalent of."

Hermione laughed. "Charlie's not gay! He just flirts with everything with a pulse."

Both girls exchanged a look.

"He's 100% gay 'Mione." Said Hera solemnly.

"What?"

"He has rainbow shoe laces."

"So? You can wear whatever shoelaces you want. It's not the 70's anymore. It's nearly the Millennium." Hermione's first year assertive know it all side made a brief appearance.

"Ask him. I bet he says yes." A wide grin was spreading across Etty's face. Hera just gave a soft smile, her arms crossed.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You can't just ask people that!"

"Sure you can. It's not the 70's anymore, it is nearly the Millennium." Assured Etty.

She stuck her head out the window, her oversized jeans hanging around her ankles.

"OI CHARLIE!"

"YEAH?"

"WOULD YOU DATE A BLOKE?"

"DEFINITLEY!" Charlie was unabashed, finally relieved someone had pulled him up on it. George groaned and passed Bill 5 galleons.

"Long standing bet." He told Sophia, who looked fascinated with the coins.

Etty reappeared through the window.

"Looks like you're all going to Pride with us 'Mione!"

Hermione looked flustered.

"How could I not know?" was all she said.

When Etty, had said 'us' she had meant it figuratively. In reality, she had work and was also helping Bill file a muggle divorce, as he had also filed a muggle wedding document, just in case. This meant (of course) Hermione stayed with Bill, and Sophia and Hera got to take an over excited Charlie and social recluse George to pride.

Thinking about it, it had probably been her most amusing March yet, Heera mused. Charlie had leapt about asking questions about everything, glitter all in his bright hair.

George and Sophia had lurked in the corners of the parade, looking intently at what appeared to be Pokémon Cards, Sophia picking up on George's clear distaste for crowds.

Meanwhile Charlie and Hera had ran through the gardens throwing rainbow glitter as they went.

"Hi Hera!" A saccharine voice piped up as Charlie and her collapsed on the grass snorting. Hera used all her body strength to lift her torso and peer at the speaker. A girl, who shall remain unnamed, stood smiling at Hera and running her eyes up and down Charlie.

"Oh. Hello Lily."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Charlie." Hera's voice had a blunt edge the girl ignored.

"Hey."

Charlie gave a sarcastic smile, the rainbow face paint crinkling up. He turned to Hera.

"Anyway, my friend Oliver lives in Canterbury, he moved down from Scotland. Do you know him?"

"Um, surname?"

"Wood."

Still the girl stood there, flipping her hair and casting furtive looks at her friends who stood about 25 feet behind them.

"Hmm," mused Hera, "Where does he live?"

Charlie looked at his hand, where there was some smudged biro.

"Dan John Gardens?"

"Dane John silly! That's here!"

Hera looked up a taut smile pinching her face.

"I'm sorry are you still there?"

"Who's annoying you babe?"

Charlie's face was the epitomy of concern.

"Her." Hera gestured vaguely.

Charlie squinted.

"Who?"

"You know what, I think she's left babe." Hera played along.

The girl stood, her small eyes ugly in the look of disdain she pulled.

"Ugh, you've always been a rude bitch Hera."

Charlie stood up now, looking really happy.

"Hey!"

The girl beamed.

"Finally. Hi, take it you are Charlie?"

Charlie looked over her head, and then at Hera.

"Thought I heard a noise there."

"Same."

The girl let out an annoyed noise and stropped away, just as a man limped towards them.

"Charlie!"

Charlie hit him with a hug and Hera winced, being hit by an over excited Weasley was an experience she had had and it hurt.

"Hera, this is Oliver Wood." The look in Charlie's eyes said it all and so as Hera stood to greet him, she gave a genuine smile.

"Hi. Erm, I'd introduce you too Sophia but her and George have vanished…" She frowned and looked around.

"I think that's them." Oliver gestured to a gloomy looking band stand where two figures sat, now both making weird arm movements.

"Ah. Yeah."

The now re-united small group weaved through the rainbow coloured crowds, laughing and murmuring. They'd even ventured into a muggle pub, but had been removed from the premises by an irate barkeeper, when Charlie had taken one mouthful of vodka and spat it all over a member of staff.

It was the end of the day for the four of them. Charlie had re appeared after wandering off with a tall man a few hours ago. As Hera hugged them all goodbye and prepared to get on a bus with Sophia, George swallowed his heart from his mouth and caught Sophia by the arm. She turned around, her eyes wide in a peculiar face an alarmed ostrich may make. Silently, he pulled out a sharpie Etty had given him and wrote his muggle address on her arm. She looked at it, smiled and gave him a very tentative hug. Hera and Charlie looked on with smug knowing smiles. Then they were on the bus and gone.

After watching Etty leave for work, Bill and Hermione had a few hours to themselves. They both returned to the hotel, to wait for Charlie and George to come back. Bill sat quietly, thinking with his new headphones in and Hermione stretched out beside him on the double bed, bashed up notebook in hand. Shoving her hair up into a bun, she began to write, checking Bill had his eyes closed first.

 _Who is Bill Weasley?_

 _William Arthur Weasley, Age 28. Demi-Werewolf, symptoms increasing and in unusual circumstances._

Her mind began to wander. After the war, she had begun recording her memories of people very clearly, perhaps out of fear of losing them. Her fear was irrational, she knew, but all the same she would never forget the misty eyed looks her parents had held when she cast that fateful spell.

 _Bill thinks his face is hideous. I more see it as a map. There are four scars on the left side of his face, which twist and turn, leaving jagged edges. They are deep, with pink middles and they pull his smile into pensive frown. One slashes through his eyebrow._

 _I assume, he has grown his hair long to try and hide them. He no longer pulls it up with a string of leather, but lets it fall around his face, hiding his sharp blue eyes. He is built more like Ronald than the twins, with a long lanky build, yet he has no freckles, which is odd. I'm guessing he looks more like The Prewett's than we'll ever know._

 _Bill is not the same person he used to be. He has hidden inside himself, disliking to go outside into the community, which doesn't surprise me. The looks people can give him are unbearable. Fleur said she did not care what his face looked like, yet I know she must have. She wanted to marry the handsome rugged Curse breaker, not the cursed scarred man who hides in Egypt to avoid his problems. He thinks he is a monster, and he has shown me this, when he attacked George._

 _But that is the outside. I try to see the inside, the inside of Bill and not the wolf he shares his own body with. I think his scars show bravery, show the people he saved. I think his smile has the perfect amount of arrogance and shyness mixed up in it. The way he lopes about stealthily, the way he prides himself on his work. He is not loud and funny like the twins or Charlie. He is not loyal or clever like Ron or Percy. He is the best of all of these things. He places trust where it is deserved, he can separate himself from his knowledge. He has a dark sense of humour that wakes people up, and laughs at himself. He lives his life on the edge, a streak of danger and misery marring everything he does, no, more a reckless abandon for life, which pains me to see. He cannot see his scars complete him instead of ruin him. He cannot see how happy he makes me._

Hermione put the pen down and sighed and miserable attempt at a non-biased character analysis. All the same she closed the book just in time as George and Charlie apparated in and Bill's eyes snapped wide open.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9– Seven Piece Perspective

One long year later.

It was the day before Ginny returned to Hogwarts for her final year and the majority of the Weasley family were at home. Molly and Arthur were out, pottering around a garden centre and everybody except Hermione was de-gnoming the garden.

Hermione was sat on the roof scrawling in her notebook, desperately trying to describe the hilarity of Ron's Graduation Party, in which she had taught them how to play Spin the Bottle, but Luna had charmed the bottle so it always landed on her and Rolf. Except in her inebriated state, she had said Ron and this caused a lot of confusion for her boyfriend and Ron, who, every time he had to kiss Luna, was watched mournfully by Lavender Brown.

Below her, de-gnoming had turned into an event that was severely competitive, with Bill, Charlie and Ginny tied at the top. Ginny had long come to peace with her 'Harry Issues', but had a vindictive streak that caused her to slightly miss aim occasionally and hit Harry in the head. All of the boys were sweating like pigs and Ginny was dressed in gym clothes she had 'borrowed' from Hermione. Suddenly a yell caused her to drop her notebook.

"Crap." She groaned, as it fell in through a window, jutting out at unstable angle from the rest of the house. She made her way back into the house and was on her way downstairs, when Bill and Harry appeared.

"'MIONE!"

"Yes?"

The boys exchanged mischievous glances', and before she knew it Bill had thrown her over his shoulder and was running down the stairs with Harry following, both yelling like cowboys. They leapt into the sunlight. She was laughing and screaming all at once as Bill took a leaf out of Charlie's book and jumped into the pond with her.

HARRY

Harry watched, bemused as his sister was thrown over Bill's shoulder. Her face was hot red as they ran down the stairs, thundering wildly. When Bill soaked them both to the skin however, with a triumphant smile, Harry could put his finger on the look in their eyes. It was sheer…

RON

…Happiness, thought Ron as he watched Hermione and Bill laughing together. He wished Bill had never came home from Egypt so soon, it made his stomach twist in a sad bitterness as he watched Hermione so happy. Ron had tried and failed to make her laugh like that again, and for his own brother to do it was a blow to his cause. He turned away from the sight and…

PERCY

…watched as Ron turned away, as sullen look clouding his face. Percy sighed. When would Ron understand he wasn't like that for Hermione? He had become so confused between his long time crush and the actual feelings he had for her. Percy sighed, knowledgeably. It could be worse, he supposed, he could be playing the field worse than…

CHARLIE

…grinned at his brother looking so complete. If only he could find that. He pushed the sad ebb back down his throat and was determined to enjoy his last day in England before going home to Romania. Noticing the scheming look on Ginny's face he distracted her by shoving her into the pond as well, doing an epic cannonball after her.

GINNY

…plunged into the luke warm water, gasping with laughter. She watched as her family joined them all except George whose eyes were fixed on a figure just outside the back gate.

GEORGE

…felt sick to the stomach. He had long given up hope on Sophia ever coming to see him and had buried himself in work to hide the hurt he felt from the rejection, the first thing he had done properly since Fred. And yet there she was standing at the gate, looking confused as she could hear them but not see them thanks to the wards.

MOLLY

…bustled up the front path to see a tall muggle dressed in a stripy shirt peering around, squinting through her glasses.

"Can I help dear?"

"Oh! Hello, I was looking for George?"

"George dear?"

Arthur looked equally confused.

"Yes, I met him last year but haven't been able to come and see him, like he asked. I turned up to his house but there was a not on the door saying he was at the Burrow. I had to call Hermione to ask where that was."

"His house?" enquired Arthur.

"Yes in-"

"America!" yelled George taking down the wards. They rippled like a grand waterfall to reveal six young people all screaming and floundering in the pond.

"Sophia was in America!"

"Er, yes." She agreed.

"Well then, she had best come in. Dinner will be in an hour dear and you're more than welcome to stay over. Any friend of George's is more than welcome."

Molly dragged Arthur inside, leaving the two awkwardly standing there.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to afford a train fare to London yet." George wrinkled up his nose.

"You have to pay for trains?"

"Well duh. I've had to get a job and everything."

"Well then I should be the one apologising. Come in?" He offered her an arm, some of his gentle charm reappearing.

"Of course sir." They walked about ten meters before George took her bag and with a grin reminiscent of Fred's shoved her into the pond with his family.

Bill padded up to his room, trying not to drip everywhere. He was still smiling slightly. He opened the door and once he had dried off, sat by the open window to dry off his matted hair.

Upon sitting down he saw a small notebook hanging half in, half out the window, pages splayed everywhere. Each page was coated in Hermione's distinctive loopy handwriting. Frowning slightly, he flicked through it.

Name after name, after memory, after memory was on each page. He skimmed through several, before coming to a page entitled:

Who is Bill Weasley?

His heart seemed to sink to his stomach. He read in depth.

 _Bill thinks his face is hideous. I more see it as a map. There are four scars on the left side of his face, which twist and turn, leaving jagged edges. They are deep, with pink middles and they pull his smile into pensive frown. One slashes through his eyebrow._

 _I assume, he has grown his hair long to try and hide them. He no longer pulls it up with a string of leather, but lets it fall around his face, hiding his sharp blue eyes. He is built more like Ronald than the twins, with a long lanky build, yet he has no freckles, which is odd. I'm guessing he looks more like The Prewett's than we'll ever know._

 _Bill is not the same person he used to be. He has hidden inside himself, disliking to go outside into the community, which doesn't surprise me. The looks people can give him are unbearable. Fleur said she did not care what his face looked like, yet I know she must have. She wanted to marry the handsome rugged Curse breaker, not the cursed scarred man who hides in Egypt to avoid his problems. He thinks he is a monster, and he has shown me this, when he attacked George._

He stopped reading when the page ended. He thought the time he had terrified Hermione was in the past, but clearly not. She saw him as the monster he was.

Trying to calm his wolf (which was becoming ever more present in his life), he packed his travelling rucksack quickly. He had been home on British Jobs for the next year, but his mate didn't want him. He had scared her, he had committed the ultimate crime in his eyes, and he could not stay here anymore. He apparated to Gringott's and was placed on a job at MACUSA with immediate effect.

The crack he caused as he apparated away caused the notebook page to flip over. It also attracted the attention of Hermione, who was about to knock. Instead she opened the door and burst into tears the second she saw what she had done.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10– Where is Home?

An even longer year later, Christmas.

The majority of the Weasley's were once more at home. It had indeed been a long year.

Ron had joined the Ministry as an Auror, proudly joining his brothers in the top table of dangerous jobs.

Ginny had graduated and was working hard, preparing to try out for the Holly Head Harpies as Reserve Seeker.

Charlie had successfully started a breeding reserve in Scotland, with newly retired Hagrid as his right hand man.

Percy had met the love of his life AND been promoted to Junior Minister, much to his mother's pride.

Harry had joined a parenting yoga group with Teddy, much to the amusement of Ron and Hermione.

Sophia had moved in with George. It felt as if George was waking up more every day, getting nearer to his happier self. He had even told his mother he had a muggle house.

Bill hadn't been seen. It was the ache of his mother's heart and a guilt Arthur held dear. He had vanished one day and only George, Charlie, Harry Hermione could guess why, with the rest of the family blaming Fleur.

Hermione had turned down job offer after marriage offer after party invite after interview offer. She had receded into her Werewolf Legislation Work, and everybody knew, but nobody mentioned she was pining for Bill. It was most odd, she appeared drawn and tired, and a shell of the independent women she had been. Blaise Zabini had commented, upon seeing an exclusive Quibbler Interview about Nargles with her, he never thought he would see the day Granger was heartbroken and weak.

Nor did Hermione herself. She felt so confused and lost, like George had. She missed Bill with all her heart and the guilt she had for hurting him ate way at her like a disease.

Bill sat alone in an American bar. He had a feral glint in his eye, which prevented people approaching him. He worked alone now, his temper being too worn to allow him to work with other people. Nevertheless somebody tapped him. He ignored them and sipped his drink.

"Bill Weasley?" a dreamy voice asked.

He turned. It was Luna Lovegood, standing with a tall tanned man behind her.

She sat beside him, her wide eyes staring into his soul.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me and Rolf are looking for the Wampus Cat." As if that explained it all. "But not for much longer, you know."

"Oh yeah?" snarled Bill, annoyed this reminder of what he had lost had turned up like an unwanted cold.

"Yes. See we're going home."

"Right."

"And you're coming with us."

Bill gave her a patronising look.

"Right."

"You've broken Hermione Granger's heart you know."

And taking advantage of his momentary shock, Luna and Rolf each grabbed and arm and apparated away to The Burrow, where the family were sat in peace around the fire.

Hermione barely had time to hide under her blanket as she noted Bill's hand on the clock had changed to 'travelling'. She beat down the hope in her mind it moved often enough and each time caused another period of misery, but a loud crack caused her to look up, the hope surging all of a sudden. And sure enough in front of her stood Luna and Rolf Scamander, each holding onto a pale, shocked Bill Weasley.

"Bill!" Molly ran forward and wrapped her eldest son in her embrace. "My darling boy, where have you been?" She looked to Rolf and Luna, who were joined at the hand. Luna smiled.

"In a bar it appears."

"If you don't mind…" Rolf gestured shyly at the door, his freckled nose wrinkling.

"Of course. Thank you so much for bringing him home Luna."

A long evening ensued, one in which Bill was fed food and bombarded with questions.

"I'm fine mum, honestly.

Yes of course I'll stay for a bit.

No, I asked Gringotts not to say where I was as I didn't want you to worry.

I'm sorry for not saying I had to leave.

No, I doubt I'll do it again.

Yes, that is a new scar.

No Charlie you can't touch it.

I look fine.

No, Mum, get off!"

Arthur hurriedly dismissed them all to bed before Molly could give Bill an impromptu haircut. They all trickled off to bed, Hermione first. A room of hopeful eyes watched as Bill went up after her. What they didn't see was him avoid her like the plague.

"Night Phi." George gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, I think. It appears I have a long night ahead."

"Bill?"

"Mmmm."

"I can always cajole Ginny into having a girl's night. Then we can prevent you from being earwigged on or interrupted. It is nearly New Year, I'm sure Ginny is planning what to wear for the WWW party already."

George gave a twinkling smile, one reserved for the person who had pulled him out of the depths when he needed it most.

"Thanks love."

Bill was so wrapped up in seeing Hermione again that he forgot to lock his bedroom door. Sitting down on his dusty bed, he pulled off his shirt and was about to slip into bed when the door opened. Charlie and George appeared, locked and silenced the door behind them, produced some Firewhisky and looked Bill in the eye.

"Explain."

"Now." George tried to ignore the twinge he felt in his gut when he finished Charlie's sentence.

"Piss off." Bill went to get into bed.

"No." hissed George, "I think you owe the pair of us. Hermione has been going wild these past few months and it has taken both of us distracting her to calm her down in the slightest. So at least grace us with what the hell you thought you were doing when you got so involved in her life and then dropped her the minute a tiny obstacle got in your way."

Bill groaned.

"Fine." They settled down to some Firewhisky and he began to speak.

Ron slipped out of bed. He had heard George and Charlie go into Bill's room and he wanted in. he was sick of being treated as a child and he wanted to understand where his brother had been.

It was hell without Harry here. Hermione wouldn't go near him, after he had tried to kiss at last New Year. He had thought she'd wanted this. But no she actually gagged and threw up, physically repulsed. It had embarrassed both of them and the months spent not talking to one another out of nerves had created a frigid atmosphere.

Ginny was always training, Charlie and George had suddenly become thick as thieves and well he didn't really want to speak to Percy who was still about as dull as a Flobberworm. He detested the way since Fred had died, George had been initiated into the exclusive 'Older Brothers Club'.

So Ron crept downstairs to find the room locked and silenced. But Ron was doing Auror training. And he bet they hadn't silenced the window. So if they wouldn't let him in, he would just have to figure it out himself.

Going back to his room, he lowered an Extendable Ear out of the window, and listened intently.

"…I just couldn't bear it." Bill was speaking and all three had clearly been drinking. Charlie was a giggly drunk and George very solemn. They weren't quite drunk, Ron deduced, but unless they were kissing, the slurping noises had to be drinking.

"I was so happy. I really thought, if I was careful and gentle enough, she would love me."

Must be Fleur, Ron reckoned.

"That day, I threw her in the pond, I was ready. When I'm near her, my blood stops boiling. My wolf calms down. I met a bloke in Texas, who said any breed of werewolf will grow and spiral out of control until they are at peace with their mate."

"Yeah 'Mione said that" agreed George.

"I went upstairs, to dry off and get the necklace I had her, and I found this notebook. I read through it and I felt as if -"

"We know what it said Bill, you don't have too."

"So I was right. She hates me. I got a transfer to America to work on a MACUSA case. I know it was cowardly, but I couldn't bear to be near her when she thought that of me. It physically hurt, all I wanted to do was bond her, I wanted her to love me."

"Ah." Said Charlie.

By now Ron felt sick. His own brother wanted to MATE with his girl.

"What do you mean Charlie?"

"Well, erm, we think that…"

"Yes?!"

"You're already bonded." Gulped George.

"WHAT?!"

"Just listen Bill" soothed Charlie, ever the peacemaker.

"So we have collected evidence,"

"Hurry up, I'm not in the mood for a Percy." Snarled Bill.

"Well first off, just look at her. The girl looks like a Plague victim. She has no light in her eyes anymore. She looks like…well me. And come on we all know how strong she is. She survived Bellatrix," Bill snarled louder at that. They all knew what had happened.

", she isn't one to mope after a bloke." Continued George.

"And she vomited on Ron when he kissed her." Piped up Charlie.

Ron heard presumably Bill leap up.

"HE WHAT?!"

"But we assume what is the bond repulsed him. And she vomited everywhere. They've barely spoken since." Garbled George in an attempt to calm Bill.

"Well crap." Said Bill. He was a curse breaker. He knew what a bond looked like. And somehow he had one with Hermione. He had to speak to her.

Ron woke up, neck sore from the awkward position he snoozed off in. he wiped his eyes and looked out the window. It was a crisp morning, with gentle dew dressing the grass like teardrops.

There sat side by side, were Bill and Hermione on a bench under the tree, a necklace draped over her hand as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry." He could hear Bill murmuring over and over again.

Ron had had enough. He stormed downstairs waking the whole house up as he went. He thundered into the garden. Mr and Mrs Weasley hurried out their room, and soon the whole household was in tow, stepping out into the frosty back garden.

Ron slammed his fist into Bill's jaw and it made a sickening crunch. Audrey, Percy's fiancée screamed.

"BOYS!" yelled Molly.

But nothing happened. Bill froze up and Hermione put her hand to his jaw, eyes full of worry.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

"What is this?" asked Mrs Weasley as Charlie held back a fuming Ron.

"He TOOK her from me!"

Mrs Weasley frowned.

"What?"

Mr Weasley had already caught on. He put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Let's take this inside Molly."

The large group went inside from the cold and the minute the back door was shut all hell broke loose.

"I AM NOT AN OBJECT RONALD!" Hermione waved her wand menacingly. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"I don't understand Bill, what on earth is going on?"

"Hermione is Bill's mate. That's why he left, he thought she hated him. And somehow they've bonded. It's why she has looked so ill." George explained, arm around Sophia's waist.

"How could you be so irresponsible William?!" screamed Mrs Weasley. "How dare you leave her like that?!"

"It was my fault," began Hermione

"No! And don't threaten Ronald in his own home!" Hermione bit her tongue.

"It's Hermione's home as well mum" interjected Charlie.

"Not anymore! That girl is leaving before she causes anymore issues!"

There was a stunned silence.

"You can't do that!"

"I'll have to agree with mother on this."

"Mollywobbles, calm down perhaps…"

"Why did you lead Ron on 'Mione?"

"Yeah 'Mione?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Bill had enough.

"I can see where we aren't welcome here. I don't want to pull this family apart any more than I have already, I don't want to break it more than it is have already broken."

Bill summoned his rucksack.

"Bill no!"

"I'm sorry Charlie. But this family doesn't deserve to have to deal with me." Bill strode out the house, ready to pass through the wards and apparate away.

"Shut up you melodramatic git!" George yelled after him. "It's not all about you! Hermione, please, talk some sense into him!"

But Hermione had already summoned her beaded bag and caught it as it flew towards her.

"I'm sorry George. I can't lose him again." And she ran after him, her hair whipping in the early morning wind.

Arthur, George and Ginny all fled after them, leaving a stunned Ron and sobbing Molly, Charlie hovering.

"Come back! Mum doesn't mean it! 'Mione! Bill! Please!" Ginny's voice broke.

They fled through the wards, but the resounding crack showed they were a minute too late.

Hermione's heart pounded as she ran after Bill. Her stomach lurched as she saw him turn on his heel and she lunged and grabbed his wrist, the voices of Ginny and Arthur distorting into the eerie wind whistling in her ears.

They landed with a toppling thump into a long field of grass, sinking into the ground, watching the world go up around them. Hermione still had a death vice grip on Bill's wrist. He wrenched it away, causing her face to crumple.

"Go home Hermione."

"To where?" She twisted in the grass to face him. Bill was sat there stoically, looking straight ahead.

"Home. Mum will let you in, she just got heated."

"What happened to this morning?"

Bill ignored her.

"What happened to I'm sorry for leaving you Hermione? Sorry for leaving you a wreck? Sorry for leaving you to cope with an estranged bond you never asked for?

WHAT HAPPENED TO I'LL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE MY SIDE BILL? LOOK AT ME!"

She held up the delicate necklace of a half-moon to his face, where only his grinding jaw gave away he was listening.

"What happened to this?"

For the third time that day she burst into sobs, worn out, disgusted and ashamed.

Moving gently, Bill put an arm around her.

"Nothing happened."

She leant into his shoulder and they sat together looking at the gently waving grass around them.

"Now what?"

"We buy a house, get you a job, get married-"

"Married?! I'm only 18! The world will think I'm pregnant!"

Bill snorted.

"Well you can't be seeing as…"

He gestured vaguely at her crotch and a flaming blush stole up her neck.

"William!"

"Sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy." They were laughing now.

"What do we do about Molly?"

Bill stopped laughing, his eyes tinting yellow. Hermione reminded herself she had to look at things like that now they were, together.

"Wait for her to apologise."

"But George and Charlie and Ginny,"

"We can talk about this later. Grief, you and your details."

Hermione gave a haughty snort.

"I'm organised."

"Say that again." A crease appeared between her eyebrows.

"I'm organised."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well you missed just one little detail…"

Bill smiled, a real smile, his eyes now a deep brown lit by the golden sky. He leant in gently and cupped her chin. Then he kissed her and Hermione thought her head may explode.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 – The Final Straw

An emergency Weasley meeting had been called for 1pm and Charlie sat upstairs, smoking a contraband cigarette whilst George and Ron lay on the roof outside his window.

"You're a massive git Ron"

Ron's face was sour.

"I mean you knew she was his mate and you still thought 'I'll punch him in fron' of her'. Smaaaarrt one." Charlie waved the cigarette energetically.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, but that won't make my best friend and brother reappear! Godric knows where they are, probably in Antarctica or worse. I thought Bill was supposed to be a curse breaker, a job which actually requires guts." George muttered quietly.

"Best Friend?"

"Yeah, not exactly like you or Harry have been very supportive of her. Too wrapped up in yourselves."

Before Ron could begin yelling, Ginny stuck her head through the door.

"Harry's here. Hurry up." Her tone was short, presumably still annoyed with Ron. Then she vanished and the boys trailed down after her.

Around the kitchen table sat everybody.

Molly, Arthur, Fleur (a decision to inform her had eventually been reached), Percy and Audrey, Sophia (perched on a kitchen counter), Ginny, Harry (Teddy on his lap) and Andromeda, who looked on edge and uncomfortable. Ron sidled in and hovered in the doorway and George slipped his arm around Sophia.

"Are you sure you want me here?" Andromeda asked once more.

"Of course dear, you're family now."

There was a tense atmosphere that hung like a bad smell as they waited for Charlie to appear.

Finally it was broken as he entered, still smoking, causing an actual bad smell.

"Charles!"

"Mother dear."

"Put that out!"

"No." He wandered around to sit next to George and hopefully looked at the door.

"Waiting for someone Charlie?" enquired Mr Weasley, hoping to break the now acidic vibes Mrs Weasley was sending out.

"No."

"Let's start shall we?" piped up Ginny.

"Can someone please explain to me where exactly Bill 'ees?"

"Well," sighed Charlie taking a melodramatic stroll over to Ron.

"Ronald here thought it would be wise to punch Bill."

"Oi! That's not a fair explanation!"

"Shut up." Charlie blew a stream of smoke into Ron's face. Ron coughed and spluttered.

"Seriously Charlie put that out, I don't want Teddy getting secondary lung cancer."

"What about me?! He's the one puffing it in my face!" yelped Ron, directing his red face at Harry. "It's all Teddy this, Teddy that! Where have you been mate? Why are you even here?!"

Andromeda cut in. "Leave it out Ron."

"No, no it's fine 'Meda." Harry stood up, carefully sitting Teddy on the chair. "Where have I been? Oh, I don't know Ron, perhaps looking after a child who I was responsible for getting his parents killed?"

"Harry…" several voices interjected, but Harry waved them off, his face almost as red as Ron's.

"And as for the rest of you, don't act like you're any better! Ginny, I saw that article- HOW DARE YOU USE ME TO GET A JOB! YOU ARE NOT AND NEVER WILL BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"It's not like you bloody gave me anything else to help mop up the mess I was in!"

"Leave her alone mate, don't turn this into the Harry Potter Show, we're here to talk about Bill and Hermione." George spoke up, his face non-moving.

"The Harry Potter Show?! YOU THINK I ASKED FOR THIS?!" Harry gestured at his scar, yet finally the room seemed to have enough and several arguments broke out all at once.

"You know what? You are a self-centred git! I don't know what I ever saw in you!"

"After all we've done for you!"

"Charlie calm down, don't antagonise."

"Get off Ginny!"

"No, no, mate you calm down! No one wonder Hermione left you, you're a selfish prick, and at least Bill has a brain cell in his head!"

"OI!"

"And you know what? That brain cell is bigger than anything you have."

"Take that back!"

"What is it true? Couldn't satisfy the ladies Won-Won?"

Ron let out a guttural scream of anger.

"Arthur!"

"Ron get off him!"

"Charles!"

"Ronald get off!"

"Ron you won't win."

Finally, Charlie landed a clear punch and Ron toppled over. Charlie smirked.

"Yeah, well you know what, I know about you and Oliver Wood!" The moment Ron said it the room was once again tense and frigid.

Charlie freckles stood stark on his face. Traditional Wizarding Families were not...accepting of gay relationships to say the least. The Weasleys tried their best, but once an idea entrained from childhood is passed on and on, it becomes harder and harder to change.

"Oliver and I are just friends." Spat out Charlie.

"Because friends make out behind the Quidditch pitch?"

"Charlie?" His mother sounded broken, and his Dad simply looked tired, his arm around Molly.

"What can I say?"

"So Ron isn't lying?" Harry spoke up.

"Clearly not."

"Well congratulations on finding someone mate."

"Yes, I'm happy for you Charlie." Sophia added, George smiling as well. Harry and Sophia were from Muggle backgrounds, and George didn't honesty care. Fred wouldn't have. As Charlie always said:

"Love is love."

"Well, I think it's wrong." Ginny spoke up, shocking Harry in particular. "Merlin, taking it up the-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, Ginny." Arthur just gently shook his head. "It's not a matter of you leaving Charlie, just perhaps some time..."

"I'm sorry, what's the issue?" asked Sophia. "It really is irrelevant who is sleeping with or furthermore is in love with. It isn't your job to judge him, it's your job to be family."

"But, it's wrong, man should not lie with man." Interjected Percy.

"You wizards! So confused about accepting Muggle culture yet here is Percy misquoting the Bible!" Percy blushed and backed down.

"And it is not your job, young lady," Molly waved her finger at Sophia, the infamous Weasley temper reappearing, "to tell me to love my son. I am not judging, I am simply worried this is very much the wrong decision for him to...come out with."

The family had come to a stalemate. Nobody was speaking.

"Fuck this." Charlie slammed out of the back door and Molly burst into tears. George glanced at Sophia before running after his brother. With a meaningful look at the gathered family, Arthur guided his wife out the door, letting it close gently behind.

"Well I already feel out of place. Come on Teddy." Andromeda scooped up a dozy looking Teddy and went in the same direction as Charlie. Percy and Audrey walked out with a haughty air, Percy had been looking at his watch throughout, clearly they were as uncomfortable as Andromeda and Audrey looked relived to be out of the 'hovel' as she termed it behind Molly's back.

Now only Ginny, Harry and Ron were left. Ro had his head in his arms and his shoulder blades shook rhythmically.

"I don't get it Gin, you've never had a problem with Neville, why Charlie?"

"In the name of the Founders Harry! Mum doesn't need another family member turning on her, however wonky her ideals are! Charlie has George and Hermione and you and Sophia-"

At the word Hermione, Ron's body shook harder.

Ginny gave him a look of disdain. "While mum isn't here however I'd like to tell this prat that until he makes it up to Charlie for doing something so cruel I shan't be talking to his pig headed self." And she flew out, her footsteps light on the splintery floor.

"Ginny don't go..."

She paused at the staircase. "No. I'm clearly not the member of the Golden Trio you both need right now."

As the door closed behind her, Harry's head hit the table along with Ron. They sat there, the silence broken by Ron gasping for air. Eventually Harry sat up to see Ron's blotchy face staring ahead.

"I've screwed up."

"That's an understatement."

"Godric, how could I do that to Charlie?" Ron ran his hands through his hair, leaving it sticking up. "What was I thinking?"

"You never did like being landed a punch, though did you?" Harry's lips were pursed in a wry smile.

"But that's just it! It was MY fault. And now he has to deal with mum, and it looks like he was sneaking around… bloody hell."

As Ron sat there muttering swear words under his breath, Harry walked over to the cupboards and began combing through them, looking for food. Once he was done, he sat down in front of Ron.

"We need to apologise to Hermione."

"It's not goin' de be easy do find 'er." Ron swallowed his mouth full. "She'll appear when she wants too."

"But we can't just let her think we're not trying Ron!"

"Yeah, but is she really going to want me going after that? Look at it- I punched Bill, knowing what the deal was, I've ignored her since New Year and now if they get in touch, she can find out I got into a fight with Charlie and outed him against his will. George was right I am a crap friend."

"So am I" sighed Harry. "I've completely ignored you lot despite you being there for me all this time."

"Does't 'eally com'are to punchi' Bill an' 'arlie" Ron seemed to cheer up a tad with each mouthful of food. "Oo!"

Harry looked up, his glasses slipping down his nose and hair in his eyes. "Mm."

"We could send her an owl! Pig would fly around for ages looking for her!"

"It's a start I guess. Accio parchment!" A roll of parchment shot out a drawer and hit Harry in the head, just as Ron began rummaging for a quill. Eventually he produced one triumphantly, waving the battered object around as he folded his lanky form back into his seat.

After a half hour of violent re-writing the following had been written out:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm really, really sorry for punching Bill. I was an insensitive prat, as Charlie let me know when we got into a bit of a mess after you'd left. Actually, I'll say it before Ginny or someone tells you, I also told the entire family about him and Oliver Wood. I have troll brains._

 _I know since New Year it's been weird between us but if you decide to come back (and if you do you don't have to come near me and neither does Bill) I promise to try make it up to you._

 _Ron_

 _Dear Bill,_

 _I'm sorry for punching you. I just wished you'd have spoken to me like you spoke to the others. I hope you're both still alive and didn't splinch._

 _Ronald_

 ** _Dear Bill and Hermione,_**

 ** _I'd like to apologise once more on behalf of the entire collective here, not that I really have the place to because, well, I wasn't there._**

 ** _And I haven't been here end of really. Hermione, you got me through some really dirty, horrible places, especially when we were at Godric's Hollow, and now I'd like to return the favour. I'll be here when you're ready, however long that takes._**

 ** _Let us know you're both ok,_**

 ** _Harry_**

 ** _P.S Bill may like to know the divorce papers finally went through, without Fleur signing them. Shacklebolt had it fast tracked after hearing about Hermione and you. I think it was Charlie. Yeah, but anyway if anybody finds you it might be Fleur- women's on a warpath._**

Just as Pig struggled out of the window, George and Charlie re-appeared, slipping through the back door. Charlie was pale and smoking with a look of blank anger on his face. George had his neutral mask on but it fell the moment he saw Ron. Ron scrambled up, dropping his sandwich.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, I was just so angry about what you said about 'Mione and-"

"Piss off Ron." George was fuming.

"It's just since Fred, you have this exclusive little club, I mean I miss Fred too-"

Once again George cut him off. "DON'T YOU DARE BRING FRED INTO THIS."

"Ron, maybe just leave it."

"Yeah listen to boy wonder Ronald, LEAVE it." George spat.

"Charlie?" Ron looked over at his shorter, normally cheery brother. "I don't care who you sleep with, honest."

"It just wasn't your decision to make." Charlie stubbed out his cigarette and walked away, face still void of emotion.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11 – Dinner Invites

Bill and Hermione woke up in a rundown hotel room that smelt of black mould. Hermione took one look at the bleak roadside through the condensated window and buried her head back into Bill's arm.

"Morning." Bill carefully extracted her head out and sat up slightly wincing in the sunlight that filtered through the dingy curtains. Hermione made a muffled grunting noise before her head of fuzzy hair sunk deeper beneath the covers. Bill laughed and pulled them away leaving the form of Hermione shivering in the cold.

"Come on get up!"

Another disgruntled noise that sounded like the word "No."

Quite suddenly something smacked into the window and they both sat bolt upright.

"What the hell was that?"

Hermione extracted herself from bed and gingerly opened the window to find an exhausted Pigwidgeon flapping on the windowsill. She scooped him up and retreated back to bed. Bill raised an eyebrow.

As Bill removed the scroll, Hermione fed Pig some broken up Wotsits from her purse. Soon enough the owl was dozing with a crusty orange beak underneath the warmth of the filament bulb in the bedside lamp.

Hermione flopped over to Bill and hid back under the covers.

"Who's it from?"

"Guess."

"Molly?" Hermione sounded hopeful.

"No, your other favourite person."

"Ron."

"Yep." He handed her the parchment and she slowly unfurled it. As she read, her eyebrows furrowed together, another owl walloped into the window, this time laden down with scrolls. Bill took them and recognised the owl as Hermes. Hermes had been Percy's owl until he had bought a couple of Eagle Owls that matched for him and Audrey. Bill's insides curdled at the thought as he watched Hermes fly into the hazy clouds above.

Bill leafed through the scrolls. There were precisely 6 all of varying thickness and length. Sitting next to Hermione he began to read.

The first was a Ministry letter, presumably forwarded by his mum, finalising his divorce on the grounds of the Wider Public Act 1923. It also stated he would have to speak to some officials upon his return to work. Bill guessed if Shacklebolt wasn't Minister he would probably be facing trial.

Sighing deeply, he peered over at what Hermione was reading. She was slowly tracing and absorbing the words, written in Ron's scruffy scrawl.

Bill picked up the second scroll and his heart sank as he recognised the eloquent script on the front.

 _Bill Weasley,_

 _Where are you? You no longer have an obligation to tell me but I am truly worried._

 _The Minister himself finalised our divorce. Mercy Bill, if living with me when I wasn't your mate was that bad, why couldn't you have told me? It would have saved us both so much pain._

 _Please get in touch and make sure Hermione understands what she is getting involved with._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Fleur_

He rolled his eyes at the last part, the jaunty English tugging at his heart strings. Ignoring the feeling, he put it next to Hermione for her to read. She picked it up silently.

The next envelope was in a familiar print, familiar from every morning in the Great Hall when he would hope to see Errol diving towards him.

 _Dearest Bill,_

 _After talking with your father, I admit I was too hasty. You boys and love! Barely an hour after you left we found Charlie has been running around with no one less than Oliver Wood!_

Bill frowned slightly but plowed on.

 _I'm begging you and Hermione to get in touch. She is like my daughter and this will always be your home._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

The next was in the angry slashed hand writing of Charlie who had always detested writing.

 **Bill and Mione,**

 **The family are all being twattish especially Ronald. I wouldn't blame you if you don't come back, but I would bloody care. So shift your dramatic arses and get back here before I come and track you down and hold you to wand point.**

 **Charles**

If it was possible Bill's heart sank even further. Charlie would sign letters Charles in that brief year where he was at Hogwarts without Bill to signify he needed to talk. Mainly because he couldn't be bothered to write and it always more getting smashed than talking, but the sentiment was still there. He picked up the one in George's small scratchy writing.

 _Dear Hermione and Bill,_

 _In all honesty I'd tell you to grow up, but that would verge on hypocrisy. So instead I'll just invite you back to mine for tonight at 7, promise I'm not cooking. Hermione is always too polite to turn down a dinner invite._

 _See you soon,_

 _George_

 _P.S Yes, yes I know it isn't actually my house_

 _P.P.S Be there or I'll help Charlie track you down_

"Dinner invite Mi."

"Ron and Harry both apologised." Her eyebrows were still drawn together.

"Good, they're being idiots."

"I don't think I'll accept Ronald's apology. I'm sick of dealing with his foul temper."

"Do what you think is best. Besides we can figure it out tonight, George can fill us in."

 ** _Dear Hermione (not Bill because he's being stupid),_**

 ** _Ronald dumped Charlie in unicorn dung and outed him as gay in front of mum. And now I'm having to pretend to side with mum to stop her being borderline nutcase and never feeding us again. So either come back or send me some muggle money so I can buy decent food (and not the metal stuff I want the paper that's actually worth something._**

 ** _Ginny_**

 ** _P.S Tell Bill when he stops running away from home to make a point I'll speak to him again._**

Bill openly laughed at the last one, Hermione snatching it off him.

"Oi this one had my name on!"

"Yeah, but we're getting married so I think I can open your post."

Hermione's mouth turned downwards.

"About that."

The screaming panic of his wolf clawed at Bill's insides.

"What about it?"

"The thing is… I love you. Your wolf loves me. But what came first Bill? The wolf loving me or you? I don't want to do this because half of you needs me. I mean I would anyway, I can't face you being in pain, but I want to know."

Bill flumped backwards and fell onto the hard pillows, his chest rising and falling tightly.

"Bill?"

"Of course I bloody love you. I might not have complete control over the wolf but I have a brain."

"I don't get it, I really thought Fleur was your mate."

"When I first met Fleur you were there. When I married Fleur you were there. When I first hooked up with Fleur after sneaking her into Grimmauld, you were next door. I had no clue what I was doing, I just thought it was a weak bond. A bond like this is built on romantic feelings, feelings of lust, a sense of future, of mutual attraction. All humans have them, the bloody wolf just forces me to act on it.

I'm not the wolf though Hermione." He looked straight into her eyes. "I don't have two sides. I just have to accept this is me now, temper and all. I promise you, I love you.

I understand it's weird, I get I'm your exes brother, I get I'm a decade older than you, that we'll probably never have kids because I'm a middle aged lycanthrope, but at the end of the day I love you with every piece of me, I promise."

Hermione finally had the chance to butt in, an eyebrow raised.

"Firstly 29 does not class as middle aged. When you reach 37, then you can think about moaning.

Secondly, a curse breaker that can't recognise a bond? Now that, that, is weird." Hermione began laughing. "It's probably a good thing we can't have kids anyway, they'd be too clever for their own good…probably."

"Oh, my pouring out my wizened heart is funny is it?" Hermione shrieked as he tickled her sides.

"Sorry Hermione what was that? Oh you don't have any NEWTS? Yeah…our kids would be really smart."

Her eyes widened and she slapped him on the back of his head.

"William Weasley!"

He made his eyes big and round, glinting like topaz.

"Yes 'Mione?"

"I'll, I'll" she waved her finger like his mum, "I'll get you for that!"

 _That is about as fluffy as I can manage. Looking back, I am determined for Hermione to come out of her shell a bit more, I was telling myself she was recuperating after the war, so we'll see. I'm also aiming to develop Bill a tad more._

 _I've always loved the idea of everybody at The Burrow writing a letter and then being like, Mum where's the owl? and this poor owl waiting for everyone to finish._


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 – Lion's Den

Dinner with George was a light hearted affair, George not wanting to make anything worse.

Just as they sat were levitating dishes into the kitchen, the front door flew open. All of three them froze. Finger to his lips, Bill crept round the corner. There pinned up against the wall by a stranger was Charlie. The pair were fused at the mouth and the smell of weed and alcohol filled the hall way.

"Charlie!" Hermione flew past Bill and wrenched him away from the other wizard.

"Hermione! I said wait in the kitchen! That could have been a Death Eater!" She briefly turned to childishly poke her tongue out.

"Precisely. We both know I could beat a Death Eater quicker than you."

All the while George was trying to simultaneously force the now weeping bloke out the door whilst holding Charlie back.

"No George! I love him!"

"OI you two! That's all very nice but can I have some help here?"

Hermione went to help the guy out the door. He looked her in the eye and then swore profusely.

"Charlie where did you find him?!"

"At aaa nice lil' muggle bar down at the lil' town you taked us Mioneeeee." Every time he said little he squinted his eyes and held his fingers close together.

As Bill and George slowly removed Charlie, Hermione looked closer at the man in her arms. He was extremely inebriated and his face was vague and Hermione didn't feel as if she could pin down any facial features. Then quick as a Seeker he shoved something in his mouth and swallowed. He looked at Hermione. "Now I'll be clean of your dirty touch." Hermione's heart sank so low she thought she could probably shit it out later. The man's muscles seized up in her arms probably as a result of the pill he'd swallowed.

Instead of shoving him out into the road as she wanted she led him inside and sat him down at the kitchen counter where Bill and George were looking at Charlie. Charlie had his head in arms, sobbing his heart out.

"How could I hurt Olly?"

George gestured at him.

"He appears to have remembered his boyfriend." At the word boyfriend Charlie cried harder. "I deserve the death penalty!" Bill stood back up from trying to convince Charlie to tell him what they'd taken so Bill could find the antidote or sobering potion. Suddenly, he caught sight of the confused stranger on the sofa.

"Hermione, why is he still here?!"

"Something's off about him. He made a distinctly Pureblood comment." The mousy haired guy was sat on the sofa looking directly into nowhere. Bill raised an expert eyebrow. He trusted her judgement.

Walking over, he waved his wand and muttered "Finite." Amazed at his luck on getting it the first time, the man's face rippled and before all of them, still staring at nothing, was Draco Malfoy.

Oliver Wood was pleased the Hogwarts started again next week. It had been a long October half term, and spending the majority of it with his mother hadn't helped. At least he had seen Charlie, once, at the Pride Event. Oliver had been waiting to take Charlie Pride, but it had been postponed that summer until late autumn, what with both worlds recovering from a spate of 'terrorism' acts committed by the 'undercover extremist group of nationalists, known by the British Public as Death Eaters, and, well a war. McGonagall had announced the Wizarding World would be taking a leaf out of the Muggles' book and introducing Half Term Breaks for Hogwarts students. It had meant no Halloween Celebrations this year, but many families did not yet feel up to it.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he looked down at the scrumpled parchment, softened in his nervous palms. It was a letter from Charlie:

 **I'm staying with George this 'half term', I can't take the atmosphere at home. If you want me his address is-**

And then a scrawled address. Oliver was missing his boyfriend and he was pretty sure George's house was safe territory to visit.

As he walked through the suburban rabbit warren, hands in pockets, he sighed. He was unsure why Charlie had been so distant up until a few days ago. Of course, they lived at different ends of England (ish), but apparition. That was how most arguments were ending these days.

"But apparition Charlie. You're home for the next six months, please let's make the most of not forking oot for a Portkey."

Eventually he reached a pale blue door with an overgrowing front garden. Stamping his leg out as if he could shake the spasmodic moments out of it, he apprehensively knocked on the door and waited.

Around him the autumn evening fell, the crisp air falling like a burnt orange leaf drifting into the nape of his neck. He knocked again. Finally, a harassed looking Hermione Granger threw it open and paled at the sight of his face.

"Oh God Oliver."

"Erm, hiya I was wondering if Charlie was in."

The guilty look that swept across her face betrayed her next few words: "Not right now."

"You don't sound particularly sure."

"Look Oliver-" but she was cut off by Charlie staggering around the corner of the hallway into view of the door, his muscular form casting shadows in his wake.

"Olllly! I'm so sorry!" Shoving Hermione out of the way he threw his arms around Oliver's waist. Over his head, Hermione raised one eyebrow at Oliver.

"Hence why I wasn't sure." She span her head, her owl nest hair flicking. "Bill! Oliver's here!"

"Bloody hell." Came the muttered reply. "Let him in I suppose."

Walking awkwardly in, it was Oliver's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Thought this was George's house."

Lip wrinkling at his remark, Hermione shot him well perfected Prefect glare. "Actually it's my house."

They walked into the living room, Charlie finally relinquishing his grip and bursting into tears again, cradling up onto the floor, near where the kitchen counter backed onto the open living room.

"Why haven't you given him sobering potion?"

George looked up, drawing Oliver's eyes to the bright blond head looking bolt up at the ceiling.

"Because we don't know what they've bloody taken you Scottish pillock."

Oliver's eyebrows leapt into his hairline. He was a very good friend to George and vice versa.

Immediately George sighed. "Sorry mate, it's just, look who Charlie brought home." As Oliver walked round the sofa pieces of the puzzle clicked. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hermione crouching down to Charlie's eye level and whispering quietly.

On the sofa was Draco Malfoy, both George and Bill loosely directing their wands at him.

"Charlie brought him home?"

"Yeah, no clue where he found him. They smashed in the front door all over one another- ah. Oops."

Bill inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. George really needed to gain his sensitivity back and fast.

Oliver bit his lip. "Maybe I should go."

"Oliver, we pulled them apart, neither of them has a clue what is going on. And I'm going to need your medical skills, if we figure out they've taken something horrible. Me and Hermione are awful at diagnosis."

Bill held out a rotting olive branch, but Oliver grabbed at it.

"Fine. Yeah." Behind Oliver, Hermione had pulled a face at Bill and was mouthing something that looked like:

"I'm excellent at first aid." Bill bit the inside of his cheek, stifling a laugh.

Oliver crouched in front of Charlie who was tracing circles on the floor and giggling to himself.

"Charlie. Hi."

"Shh, you'll offend my circles."

Lowering his voice Oliver looked Charlie in the eyes tilting his head up.

"Charlie, can you tell me what made the circles appear?" Charlie pointed a conspirators finger at Draco. "Him. They came out his pocket." And vomited a bright rainbow of foul stinking colours over Oliver, his eyes temporarily rolling back in his head.

"Charlie!" Hermione and Oliver slapped him on each cheek. Charlie sat back up and said "I need to go out. I need to fly. Or swim. Or swy." And threw up again.

Determined Charlie stood up and began to attempt to run upstairs. Oliver blocked him. Charlie lunged. Oliver caught him. And again. And again.

On the sofa, Draco flipped over. "Hermione!" Hermione ran over, her hair frizzing up and a torn look on her face. As she reached Bill, Draco had a violent spasm and then lay very still.

Oliver receded, the movements bringing back memories of the Cruciatus curse. It was bad enough Malfoy was here in person, but suddenly it was all flooding back. Hermione took one look at Oliver. "Oliver I think you should go and change if you'll be any help. There are some shirts upstairs, third room on the right." Nodding weakly, he turned and fled up the stairs. Charlie took that as a chance to make another lunge, but Hermione wasn't letting him anywhere a window. As George stabilised Malfoy's head, murmuring darkly about life debts and swearing over and over, Bill ran to Hermione and blocked Charlie.

"Mi what do we do?" He grunted as Charlie slammed into him again. Whilst Bill was tall and lean, Charlie was built strongly from all the work with mothering dragons. They all knew Bill couldn't prevent him trying to jump out a window for long.

"Hermione! Tranquiliser?!"

"They're too strong. Think Hermione, THINK!"

"Well," called George from the sofa, "who'd know what this prick likes to dose up on? Dealer?!"

"Dealer, dealer, dealer! Expecto Patronum!" The otter burst into the room just as Charlie ran at Bill again.

"Go to Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Tell them we have Draco and he has taken an unidentified pill and if they want to see him alive again, they'll follow my Patronus to this house with some kind of antidote before he fits again."

The Patronus shimmered, split into 3 and ran out of the window.

"Now we've just got to hope neither of them fit before they get here."

"Checkmate wanker."

Blaise's Queen smashed Pansy's King into tiny pieces, a look worthy of Bellatrix on its tiny face.

Pansy fell back into her chair.

"I'm so bored Blaise!"

Theo piped up from the sofa where he had his nose in a book; "Saaaame."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Conjure up some drama. I miss society and the excellent soap opera atmosphere." Daphne whined from where she had draped herself over a deep green chair, hair thrown back over the arm. "I miss the champagne parties, the dancing!"

"Right, I'll just wave my magic wand" sneered Blaise.

"It's dull, dull, dull." With each repetition, Pansy banged her head on the chess board.

"Kree!" A house elf with eyes bigger than saucers appeared, its nose turned up.

"Yes Misters Zabini?"

"Would you please bring us up some champagne?"

"Of courses Mr Zabini."

Soon the house elf re appeared with the classic crack and handed Blaise a bottle and four wine glasses.

"May I asks what the master is celebrating sir?"

"Of course Kree," said Blaise setting up the glasses. Daphne rolled her eyes. House elves should be seen but not heard and certainly not ask questions.

"We are celebrating the enormous fortune my dear mother and Fool the 6th left me upon her recent unfortunate demise."

"Again? "Queried Kree. Blaise had celebrated his mother's death seven times now. She had accidentally taken herself out when planning an elaborate fake double suicide of her and her lover. Her suicide was going to be botched, leaving her another large fortune. Unfortunately for her it had rather gone bottoms up.

"Have the night off Kree and stop worrying." Blaise flippantly waved his hand and the elf vanished.

Daphne and the other gave weak smiles and picked up a glass. They had a fortune but barely left the house to spend it. Rather have an intact fortune and be bored than venture outside to be spat upon and assaulted by the rest of the world.

"To entertainment!" Blaise popped the cork and at the same time three otters bounced through the wall. Daphne swooned toward Theo, but he just let her fall, pushing his glasses up his nose as if he were watching a science experiment. On cue three house elves appeared to tend to Daphne. This was rather a regular event.

Meanwhile, the otters spoke simultaneously in Hermione Granger's voice. To say the three looked bewildered was an understatement.

"We have found Malfoy. However the idiot appears to have consumed some unidentifiable pill and is currently fitting on my sofa rather violently. I assume you know what it is and if you wish to ever see him alive again, follow my Patronus here with an antidote. Regards, Hermione Granger. "

The Patroni rolled up into three glittering balls and hovered at chest height near the recipients.

"Only Granger would finish a Patronus message with 'regards'." Theo snorted.

"Should we go?" Pansy looked to Blaise her wide eyes looking at him.

"Well obviously! I don't exactly want to have spend my money on a funeral! We gave all his away remember?!"

Theo and Pansy looked horrified at this.

"He's going to kill us." Whispered Theo.

"Not if he dies first." Blaise swept around and pulled a pair of vials filled with tiny pink pills out of a draw.

"Kree look after Daphne. We'll be back later, prepare a room for Draco."

With that, he stormed towards the dot and clutching it in his hand, turned on his heel and vanished.

"Shame Daph misses the entertainment of going to the Mudblood's house." Pansy remarked. Theo glared at her, his dislike of the word clear.

"Sure." And they apparated after Blaise.

George never thought he would be relieved to see Blaise Zabini, cheekbones and all. Blaise appeared in the living room with a dramatic 'CRACK', cloak swirling around him. As he glided over to the sofa where Draco lay fitting, Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott appeared.

"Mione!" Hermione and Bill appeared from the hallway where they had locked Charlie in the cupboard under the stairs. They could hear him screaming.

"Thank you for coming."

"That's fine." Replied Blaise tautly as he eyed up Draco, checking him smoothly.

Pansy sank down at the other end of the sofa to Draco and looked at him, smirking.

"What a twat."

"Language Pans." Theo was thumbing through Hermione's book shelf much to Bill's apparent amusement.

Hermione and Bill, joined at the hip, moved over to Blaise, who stood just shorter than Bill.

"So?"

"He's taken X, with" Blaise sniffed the air, "well either Granger or her blood traitor boyfriend have a penchant for weed or Draco does."

Bill's lips drew back slightly, his arm around Hermione tightening.

"Careful Blaise, he's the messed up one." Pansy stage whispered, miming screwing her finger into her head whilst crossing her eyes. George took one look at her and shoved her off the sofa.

"OW!"

"Shut up Pansy." Called Theo, still distracted.

"No this appears to be a regular loony bin, look around Theo," said Blaise as he uncorked one of the vials and extracted a pill. "We have a demi-werewolf, half a twin with one ear and a woman who saved the wizarding world but has the word Mudblood carved into her arm." He shoved the pill down Draco's throat. "And there appears to be a banshee in the cupboard."

"Watch your tongue Zabini or you might not have one much longer." Hissed Hermione, one eye on Bill, who appeared to be clenching his jaw so tightly it looked painful.

Just then Oliver finally appeared in a fresh shirt.

"Oh, and a Quidditch player with one working leg." Blaise added.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." said Oliver not missing a beat.

Blaise gave a snarky smile in return.

Slinging the now unconscious Draco over one arm.

"No, no no!"

"What now Wood?" asked Pansy.

"You can't apparate him, not if he's had X, he'll splinch."

Not taking his eyes off of Oliver, Blaise dropped his friend unceremoniously back onto the sofa.

"Fine. But I refuse to leave him here with you nutters."

"I said the shut the hell up Zabini!" yelled Hermione. She wanted to be civil she really did. She could be the better person. Probably. Most of the time. Despite the fact they ruined her life. Or their parents did. Hermione wanted to scream at her inner logic.

"What do you propose Miss Granger?"

Hermione moved away from Bill, stalking threateningly at Blaise.

"I suggest you stay here. In my nice muggle house."

Pansy looked horrified and even Theo looked up. But Blaise had been challenged, Hermione's words laced with a taunting tone.

"Fine." Spat Blaise.

"'Mione…" Both George and Oliver piped.

"No. If they're that concerned, let's see how well they cope."

George scowled. "Can we at least have a pill for Charlie?"

Pansy shrieked with laughter.

"Oh the blood traitor brother returns! And all drugged up! He must really hate it here!"

George whipped round. "Yeah and you know what? He returned SNOGGING DRACO. SO SHUT YOUR SMUG LITTLE GOB." Pansy blushed and receded into herself. Blaise was propped up against the sofa looking out the large front windows. Theo was perched in the kitchen, reading, trailing one languid finger under the text as he read.

George took the pill Blaise held out and went to deal with Charlie. Hermione and Bill retreated into the kitchen.

Bill held her eyes with a deep mournful look.

"You know who they are right? Death Eater Kids. We don't have to be nice. Draco tortured Olly, you know that right?"

Hermione blanched.

"Crap."

"We could get them to leave…"

"But…"

"We can't be responsible for Draco Malfoy's death."

"Think how that would look."

Oliver joined them.

"Guys I can hear you, and the whole finishing each other's sentences is unnerving." He tried to cover the discomfort in his eyes with a weak joke.

"I'm so sorry Olly, if I'd known-"

He waved her off. "Nah not even Charlie knows. Bill only does because he was there. I say we let them stay the night and the minute Malfoy can prove his fine, we kick them out. Show them we aren't scared."

Hermione peered up at Bill, who pinched his nose.

"Fine. But you aren't leaving my side or I'll end up properly losing my shit." Hermione smiled and kissed him before turning to Oliver.

"Tranquilisers are in the cutlery draw." Oliver snorted, just as George and a drawn looking Charlie entered.

"This is mental." George fell onto one of the kitchen counter seats. "I fucking hate those gits and here they are."

Hermione shrugged. "Doesn't mean we make it easy for them." A shadow of a once familiar smile crept George's lips. He sauntered through to where the new comers were sat in silence.

"Oi you lot, yeah the muggle lovers in my living room." Blaise, Pansy and Theo looked up, looks of disbelief and anger on their faces.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Like you won't spike it."

"Oh grow up." Bill heard George tell Pansy. "We could all do with one. We'll use a sealed bottle."

"Sure." Blaise cut off one of Pansy's whines.

"On one condition. Hermione teaches you our favourite drinking game."

Looking back, Theo realised George knew how Blaise, like his mother, could never turn down a challenge. He probably also had gauged how bored the three were, too turn up so fast and not really argue about this impromptu sleepover. A Slytherin had to be bored to walk straight into the Lion's Den. Hence why Theo began to worry when the Gryffindor gang appeared, minus Oliver and Charlie who were bickering in the kitchen. This was too…nice.

Granger held Firewhisky and shot glasses and wore a mischievous grin Theo didn't trust. The eldest Weasley had an arm round her waist and looked tense, but with a dry smile on his lips.

"Ever played never have I ever?"

Theo gulped.

"Never have I ever cheated on an exam." Hermione smiled a wide grin and looked Theodore right in the eye.

His face fell and he drank a shot. Pansy laid back onto the carpet, laughing.

"Of all the questions that's what you ask Granger?!"

"Theo cheated on the Arithmancy O.W.L. I caught him and in return for me not-"

"HA NOTT! PUN!"

"Yes thank you Blaise, in return for me saying nothing, I made him free his House Elf."

George choked on his third shot with laughter.

"You know you're only meant to drink once right George?" pointed out Bill.

"Yeah, but Fred and I cheated on roughly 47 exams so I reckoned this was like penance or something."

Bill rolled his eyes at his brother. Asides from Charlie, who had stormed upstairs after Oliver stormed back home, and Draco who was perched on a kitchen stool drinking water, Bill was the only one too on edge to join in.

No matter how awful Malfoy clearly felt, he had managed to maintain the sneer on his face at being in this house. He'd tried to leave several times, the first few times Blaise stopped him, but once his friend had got drunk, it was Draco's turn not to ditch his friends. Instead he resided over proceedings, looking down at them all with disdain. Occasionally the extremely drunk George would turn around and insult Lucius or yell at Malfoy himself. Draco would just spit and then turn back around before Hermione could slap him.

Bill occasionally participated, however, it took a great amount of alcohol to get him drunk. And secondly somebody needed to be in control of their senses with Malfoy and Parkinson in the house. The weary werewolf had determined the neutral Zabini and bookish Theodore were not really an issue unless their friends kicked off.

Pansy waved her glass. "Never have I ever kissed a Weasley." Hermione drank, as did Bill and George ("I've kissed my mother what did you expect?!") and to everybody's surprise, so did Blaise and Theo.

George span around, "Drink Malfoy! You and Charlie were kissing up quite the storm earlier!" Draco threw a glass at George, but Bill caught it and actually snarled at Draco. Draco shrank back.

Hermione looked at Blaise and Theo. "Spill." Her eyes were very wide and she was sat with her legs over Pansy's and torso in Bill's lap. Pansy was giggling madly.

Blaise leaned in as to divulge a secret. "I kissed the Weaslette last year."

"No!" gasped Hermione.

"Yes." Blaise nodded. "But don't tell anybody."

Hermione leaned back shaking her head. "Never."

"Why did you kiss my little sister?" Bill arched an infamous eyebrow.

Blaise patted Bill's shoulder. "I was very very very drunk."

Bill moved the hand away. "Lovely. And you Nott?" Theo blushed.

"I kissed…" followed by a mumble. Theo, like Hermione, was fairly well behaved, solely because he lived in fear of his father. He therefore hadn't drunk much.

"WHAT?" yelled Blaise and everyone winced.

"Speak up Theodore." Said Bill, moving further away from Blaise who was swaying to music no one else could hear.

"I kissed Fred."

"Crying out loud, is the whole bloody family gay?" hissed Malfoy.

Bill threw the glass back at Malfoy, who didn't catch it. It smashed on the side of his head. Wincing slightly, Draco healed the cut on the side if his cheek. "Fine I'll shut up."

"Fred wasn't gay." George rolled his eyes. Bill made a note to remove him soon, if he was talking this easily about Fred, he was out of it. "Fred was drunk."

"Is all you lot do last year drink?" asked Hermione her face screwing up.

"Yes." Nodded George. "We'd sneak into Hogwarts and get everyone PISSED. And FredbumpedintoTheonearthe libarayandkissedhisdarkmark." George finished off his rambling speech with a massive burp.

"Hurt as well," Theo added, "It was fresh."

"I'm the only one who has not kissed a Weasley. I am pure." Pansy lifted her arms heavenward, looking upward. That was how she missed George lean in and kiss her full on.

"And ok, Georgie is going to bed now." Bill stood up and unlatched his brother. Pansy looked starstruck and George just pursed his lips and said,

"She tastes nasty."

Blaise and Hermione collapsed on one another laughing. Bill and Theo lifted George out who was now half asleep.

Hermione looked at Blaise.

"We're all friends now."

Blaise stroked her face. "Apart from selfish git in the corner."

"Apart from him." Sighed Hermione, lifting Pansy gently onto the sofa and tucking her under a blanket.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm Blaise?"

"I'd like to stay friends."

"Okay." Hermione was now curled at the other end of the sofa to Pansy. "Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Bill I love him." And she shut her eyes and presumably dozed off. Bill and Theo slipped through the door.

"Draco come on." Theo motioned at his friend. "We can go now Bill reckons. We'll get the others in the morning." Blaise was lying face down on the rug snoring.

"Oh it's Bill now is it?"

"Shut up Draco." Draco sneered at Theo.

"Bugger off Theo. I never asked for your help." And with that Draco Malfoy fled through the front door and the wards. Theo sat down to the resounding crack of disapparation.

"At least we didn't get round to telling him we gave his inheritance to Teddy Lupin."

Bill laughed as he leant on the sofa near Hermione.

"So you really love her?"

"Yeah. It's weird, it's real and looks sudden but at the end of the day it's been this way for two years or more now."

Bill looked up to see Theo watching Blaise with a guarded expression.

"You love him?"

"Blaise? Yeah, I did. But he's seeing the Lovegood girl now."

"Really?"

"Mm, I think it's part of the reason why he is so desperate for us to get on."

"When did that happen? No, let me guess, you were drunk?"

"Nah, it was when the Carrows were around. The pair of them would do all the healing work for the first years when Pomfrey was made to turn them away."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He's a bit of a romantic idiot anyway. I need someone with, with, common sense."

Blaise rolled over.

"Bill, Hermione loves you."

Bill and Theo smiled.

 _I can see Blaise being a ridiculous drunk. As for him being with Luna... I never explicitly said she was with Rolf, just that she currently works with him. It is highly unrealistic that they all meet their future partners at 18 and sail off into heterosexual marital bliss - bitter? Me? Never!_


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14- Malfoy Manor

Draco had no idea where he was headed as he apparated away out of the Mudblood's house. He felt sick with himself that he had been near the Weasley. That would teach him to take experimental wizarding drugs.

As he stormed out of Granger's house it did not go unnoticed nobody came after him. He swept away the tight little sting this caused and broke through the wards. He turned on his heel, grateful he had decided to pick up a spare wand. Honestly he couldn't manage without magic.

And he appeared outside Malfoy Manor, or what was left of it. Draco felt his gag reflex trigger at the sight of the burnt out husk, one wrought iron gate hanging on its hinges, welcoming him back to hell. He cursed the habit of apparating here mindlessly and went to leave, until a light caught his eye.

It came from the West Wing and had the eerie light of a Lumos Charm. The West Wing still stood tall, windows shattered as the climbing tower clawed at the brooding sky. The light refracted out of the window and flickered as somebody moved inside.

Draco froze. Who the hell would go in there? It could be anybody, Narcissa, the secret keeper, was dead. But why?

A familiar sneer climbed up Draco's features. There were only a few missing Death Eaters and he had an uncomfortable feeling who was in there. Holding his breath, he slunk forward, past the gate and hedges with branches that stuck out like claws.

The memories he had fought so hard to repress began to come to light.

 _"_ _I will NOT!" Little Draco, blond hair gelled to his scalp, spat the words at Remus Lupin._

 _"_ _And why not?" Lupin raised an eyebrow._

 _Draco lied through his teeth, aware of the other Slytherins watching him._

 _"_ _I shall not- shall not be told what to do by a disgusting half breed!"_

 _"_ _That is quite enough Mr Malfoy. I don't know who your source is but they appear to be misinformed. I expect to see you at detention this evening." The dry tone did not go over Draco's head._

 _Draco remembered that detention. He arrived and pushed open the heavy doors and he wandered in, a childish curiosity as he looked in awe at all the cool things in the classroom._

 _"_ _Now you see Draco, I do not believe that is the true reason you would not face the Boggart." Draco jumped out of his skin at Lupin standing languidly in the doorframe._

 _Draco shrugged._

 _"_ _Here's the deal. Face it now, alone, and I will not tell Professor Dumbledore what you said."_

 _The small boy weighed up the options. If Dumbledore was told, his father would probably be proud and reward Draco. But his mother… his mother would give that teary look from behind Lucius' shoulder, the high chinned look of disappointment that hurt Draco more than anything._

 _"_ _Fine." Lupin merely acknowledged the small reply with a nod as he loped forward to open the cupboard with the Boggart. Draco squared his shoulders, he knew what would appear._

 _Lupin's face fell as quickly as the small tear down a pointed chin when Lucius Malfoy stepped out the cupboard, a disgusting sneer wrinkling up his face as he twirled his wand threateningly at Draco._

 _"_ _You're a failure to the name Malfoy."_

Draco climbed the remains of the Grand Staircase, glad it wasn't there anymore. The blood stains in the marble had made him feel sick. He skirted the crumbling landing, framed with charred gold edges and watched through an open door as a shadow loomed over the lanky frame of a stranger.

The girl was tied to a chair and coated in grime, her clothes ripped and hanging at awful angles, draping her in bloody rags that cracked in the breeze from the stormy sky. The dashing of freckles across her cheeks reminded him absurdly of Charlie Weasley.

"Where is the eldest Weasley?" The voice rose from the darkness. Draco's heart sank.

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell a scumbag like you!"

Fenir Greyback laughed, a sudden fork of lightning lighting up his twisted face.

"Don't lie, I saw you at that shack they call a house."

The wold leaned over her and dragged his tongue across her cheek. The girl lifted her foot and stamped down on the man's bare yellow toes. Greyback snarled, and Draco smirked, noticing the heavy boots on her feet. Some muggle brand.

However, the smirk soon dropped as Greyback produced a knife. A delicate knife that looked like it was laughing in the gentle drops of rain that now fell through the burnt out ceiling. The girl made a terrified noise.

Draco stepped forward and Greyback span. Damn enhanced hearing.

"Draco! Come to join the fun?" Fenir had always been rather thick.

"Of course."

"Lovely. This muggle knows the whereabouts of some unfinished business of mine."

"Oh?"

"And she won't tell me."

"Oh." Draco quirked an eyebrow.

The girl looked him in the eye.

"Mmm, she's being rather… difficult." Greyback practically purred the words, teasing the knife over her neck.

"Let me try."

Greyback made a sweeping bow, welcoming Draco in.

"Be my guest." Not a single word that dropped from his dirty lips sounded sincere. Always a growling mockery of what he really meant and Salazaar, did Draco hate it.

Draco leant in the doorway.

"I know you."

"I doubt it." Draco looked at the crying sky faking bemusement and fighting down the burning in his stomach. He did know her. He did. He always tipped her at the ice cream shop, because she always smiled at him despite how hard he glared.

"Really?" Etty fought down the curdling fear that flooded through her veins. He was her only hope.

"Sarcasm, scum! He is your superior!" Draco watched in pure horror as Etty twisted in pain whilst Greyback cruicoed her easily. She knotted herself up and writhed, mouth distorted into a scream lost amongst the thunder. Get the knife Draco.

"Knife please Fenir." Greyback smirked and stalked forth. "Hang on." Eyes flickering to an animalistic yellow, he dragged the knife through her eyeball, pinning her eyelids back with his pointed nails. It slit through her eyebrow and cheek as well, slicing the eye like a grape.

Draco thought he might be sick and only relieved himself with the thought she was unconscious.

"A little reminder from me. I plan to keep this one as a play thing to pass the time." The wolf laughed.

Passing the knife to Draco, the blood from it dripped amongst the rain drops hammering down from the sky. Diluted, it was almost the same shade as her pink hair. Pink like Tonks. Once again Draco swallowed the bile of remorse. Greyback watched on eagerly as Draco grabbed her arm.

Fenir caught on too late as Draco turned his heel, scooping Etty up. With no time to cast a quick Avada, Draco cracked through time itself as Greyback lunged, wolf like yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

 _Oh my dear Draco. We'll see how he ends up, for the moment he is just one lost mess._


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15- Back to Where we Started

10 Hours Earlier

Molly Weasley had had a long day. She was pulling her greying hair back into a short knot when she heard the garden gate. Her heart rose in her chest. It might be Bill.

It was George. She heard his voice and two others as he called out;

"Mum? I've brought Sophia and her friend over. Need to pick up some stuff." It hurt to hear his clipped tone.

Sophia and her friend swung in, the door letting in a breath of fresh summery air, the cackling of the gnomes like bird song. Molly smiled at the girls' who both had pink hair.

"Hello Mrs Weasley." Sophia was always polite and the other tall girl gave a tight lipped smile. Then George ducked through.

"Georgie!" she ran up to him. "Your hair!"

"Calm down mum, Sophia and Etty were doing it and they offered."

"It's, it's pink!"

"What, too conventional for you?" snapped George.

"George love, look if Charlie would come over we'd apologise-"

"Well he won't. He had an argument with Oliver and we haven't seen him since. However, I inform you with reluctance mother dearest, that Bill and Hermione are fine, in fact they're staying with me."

"In America dear?"

"Oh please mum, we both know America was complete bollocks-"

Molly's lips pursed as she swallowed the urge to cajole his use of swear words.

"-but regardless, I am just here to pick some things up." And with that he walked out, the girls trailing behind him. Sophia paused at the door.

"Mrs Weasley?" Molly shifted the laundry basket in her arms.

"Yes dear?"

"It's not because of you, his hair."

 _George wrapped his arms round her waist as she squirmed laughing._

 _"_ _Get off!"_

 _He span them round and suddenly there was the mirror. Sophia caught it. The hopeful look as George saw himself in the mirror. At least he didn't turn to look for Fred anymore._

 _Sophia knew it helped, her not having known Fred. She couldn't compare them. How do you separate yourself from a living replica of yourself?_

"I know. I am their mother." The words were a tad too harsh, but there was no taking them back now. Sophia simply shrugged as George and Etty reappeared, carrying some boxes.

"Is that Charlie's?" A rising panic fluttered in the matriarch's stomach. She couldn't lose another son. "I thought he was AWOL?"

"He'll come back mum and when he does it'll be easier for all of us if he isn't living here." Molly missed her son's gentle way of talking, this brash senseless tone was so far from Fred, it was all clipped and jagged, waiting for someone else to finish his sentences and then remembering nobody would.

"Alright. We're having a family dinner tomorrow, you are all welcome."

"We'll see."

The small group of people with pink hair stepped outside the swinging parlour door and into the sunshine. Molly watched as they traipsed down the long path to outside of the wards. Fenir Greyback watched as the small group appeared from the wards. A single girl, the one he'd seen at the law firm with the Weasley boy and Mudblood, lagged behind. Perfect.

Present Time

Molly was sat with Ginny, Arthur, Teddy and Harry in the living room. It was peaceful and there was a fresh edge to the evening that cleaned her tired lungs.

Yet when was it ever peaceful? A wailing could be suddenly heard in the distance.

"What is that?" Ginny looked up, her fiery red hair whipping with the movement.

"Foxes, perhaps."

"No Dad it sounds human."

"I agree."

"I think we should go look."

"Harry, Ginny-"

"Here let me take Teddy Harry."

"Thanks Arthur. Come on Gin-ny. Ginny."

Mr and Mrs Weasley watched as the pair disappeared into the dying light of the evening.

"Can you see where it's coming from?"

"Nope." Ginny lifted her wand higher, letting the light fall.

"Ginny, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Harry, honest."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How's work?" Harry was about 15 foot away from her, peering into the woods.

"Good, I really love the flying and travelling-"

"Potter?!"

Harry and Ginny looked up.

"POTTER?! IS THAT YOU, YOU FUCKWIT?"

"MALFOY?" Harry and Ginny sped toward the source of the sound.

There was a dishevelled Draco Malfoy, drawn grey eyes and five o'clock shadow, stood at the edge of the wards. He was looking blindly around. Harry passed through the wards and the light from his wand lit up the rest of Draco. A limp figure hung in his arms, blood trickling down her face.

Ginny stifled a scream at the sopping wet pair.

"Malfoy, what the hell have you done to her?"

"Oh please, it wasn't me. Just help her."

Ginny took them both by the wrist and pulled Malfoy through the wards. He wouldn't come, his body rebounded by an invisible shield.

"Dark Mark Gin." She didn't even flinch at this endearment from Harry.

"Fine." Ginny took the girl, gagging at her open glassy white eyes. "Where did you find her Malfoy?"

"Malfoy Manor. Greyback had her… something about her knowing where the oldest Weasley is." Ginny tried not to cry. Bill?

In the distance, a twig snapped.

"Go Potter, go!" Malfoy shoved Harry over the boundary line and vanished. Harry and Ginny froze, barely breathing. The girl made a gargling noise, and Harry put a hand over her mouth.

Out of the darkness, stalked Fenir Greyback, sniffing the air.

"I smell Weasel." He stood nose practically shoved against the wards. "I'll be back."

The minute he was gone, Ginny and Harry ran back to The Burrow.

 _uGh! I'm doing a reread and there are so many rough edges and bits that make little sense! Ah well, I'll edit, you read and tell me how to improve. By the time I reach publishing Part 2 of this I plan to be an expert. Drop me a review; I believe it equates to good karma._


	17. Chapter 16

_We've reached The End of Part One! Finally! It may seem a tad rushed, but I am desperate to start Part 2. I reckon it will take me a month to bungle together so watch this space._

 _Also, I write to a variety of music while writing it really helps; Pink Floyd's The Wall (specifically Hey You), The Weeknd (Although I have issues actually listening to specific lyrics whilst writing so who knows), Lorde (Pure Heroine), and of course 21 Pilots, my favourite being their debut album. Oh and Nina Simone. And the Crabtree Remix of Blondie's Glass Heart, which is stunning._

CHAPTER 16- A Layer of Skin

Bill and Hermione took one another's hands as they stepped inside The Burrow. It smelt delicious.

Molly's face lit up.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Leave it mum."

"Hermione?" Hermione gave a small smile.

"It's fine."

"She's in the other room." Molly returned to her cooking after giving Bill a bone crushing hug, silently admonishing the ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Erm, who?"

Hermione embraced Sophia, who was stood hovering over Etty. Etty was watching a wall.

George scratched the back of his neck as he and Bill left the girls.

"Bill… "

"Don't, please George." It unsettled George to see his big brother look so scared.

"It was Greyback. He was looking for you." George braced himself, but in the end all he had to do was catch Bill as he crumpled.

"This is my fault."

"Quit the hero complex, Harry's is enough for all of us." It was basically a joke. "Malfoy found her. He brought her here, Godric knows why."

"Must have been Charlie's influence." Another joke.

Dinner was… tense. Arthur conducted gentle, jovial conversation with Percy and Audrey at one end of the table. Audrey occasionally spoke to Ron.

Ron was a bundle of polite nerves, passing Hermione everything possible and apologising about twice a minute. Hermione simply nodded and spoke to Harry.

Harry and Ginny exchanged elicit glances to Andromeda's amusement. Teddy laughed at the snide comments his Grandmother was making to Luna about Harry, joyfully oblivious. Luna talked to Teddy and Blaise.

Blaise had his back rigid and looked like he was holding his breath the whole time. How Luna had coerced him to come he still didn't quite grasp.

George sat with Bill and Sophia, trying to conduct conversation about Quidditch. Sophia and Bill were just watching Etty, who rolled a potato about her plate. Her face was a match for Bill's.

The single line coursed through her eyebrow and pulled the side of her lip down. Her eye was open and glassy white, a thin pink line standing out, slightly disjointed from the part that dragged her eyelid downwards as her eye moved trying to pick up things she couldn't see. She stabbed vehemently at the potato, chewing it with disgust.

Bill passed her a steak from the plate in front of him. It was pretty much raw. The girl looked at him, nose wrinkled up.

"I'm vegetarian."

"It will help."

"Ok."

She went back to the potato and Bill sank back, muttering Egyptian. Hermione turned to speak to him, they sat conversing in Egyptian.

"Mother never tell you it was bad manners to ignore people at the table Granger?"

The family looked up to see Charlie pulling up a chair and Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"How, what?"

"Seems the wards don't recognise your Dark Mark if you take the top layer of skin off Potter."

"Tad excessive perhaps." murmured Hermione.

"Perhaps." Draco kept his motives elusive.

"Charlie, why the hell did you bring him here?"

"Etty." Charlie mumbled through his mouthful.

"Charlie, me and your father are so sorry, I'm so sorry, what I said was wrong."

Charlie flipped his hand. "Whatever, I'm here for the food not grovelling apologies."

"May I speak to Etty in private?" Malfoy cut in smoothly.

"I don't know-"

"Of course." Etty cut off Ginny and scraped her chair back. "In fact you can take me with you. I'm done with these people."

"Etty, he's, he was a Death Eater! Remember? Remember Oliver Wood? He tortured him! You can't go waltzing around with him-"

Hermione looked torn, disgusted at what Harry was saying.

"Nice Potter, nice."

"Etty please," Hermione took her wrist.

"Oh shut up, if you hadn't dragged me into your magic little world I wouldn't be in this darned mess. Don't tell me what I can and can't do and go back to Dreamland with your messed up boyfriend."

"How can we trust you Malfoy?" asked Ron, his face set hard, determined to please Hermione.

"I brought her here, remember Weasel?"

It was too late however, Etty was already up and limped too Malfoy. He took her carefully under the arm.

"Thanks."

Looking directly at Ron, Draco smirked.

"And that's how you get the girl Weasel, not by punching her boyfriend."

Ron's face grew red. "How do you-"

"Granger introduced us all too a little drinking game when we were last at her house. Shame you weren't invited."

Just as Ron was about to explode, Blaise stood up.

"Bugger off Draco."

Draco looked at Blaise with an odd expression.

"I see."

"No you don't, that, THAT, it is all over. No more blood prejudices now Draco. Move on, grow up."

"No more blood-prejudices? So Zabini tell me why you can barely leave the house without being spat on."

Luna looked up.

"Don't take your regrets out on Blaise Draco."

Draco looked shocked.

"It isn't his fault your mother died. It isn't yours either, though. Don't direct your anger at the closest person to you, or there will be nobody left soon." And then she went back to eating. "Bye bye Etty. Nice meeting you."

 **FINISH PART ONE**


End file.
